Crime Boss's Kid
by Marvel.DC.Writings
Summary: Carmine Falcone and his wife Louisa are blessed with a daughter, healthy, but with a tear in her lung, easily fixed. When Salvatore Maroni, a rival crime boss, catches word of the child he is out for blood. After taking away a very important factor to Falcone's life, we follow Karmen Falcone and her life growing up around her crime family, away and in Gotham City
1. The New Beginning

C armine Falcone sat in the waiting room of Gotham Hospital tapping his foot in an impatient matter. He had been leaning over his knees resting his elbows on his thighs. It had been less than an hour ago his own wife had given birth to his baby daughter. Although there were some...complications. She had come out having trouble breathing. The doctor's couldn't get it back to normal so they took the newborn into surgery. They had found a tear in her left lung and were in quick pursuit to fix it quickly. The older man's heart had felt like it was skipping beats. Finally a metal door swung open with a loud creak that brought the man out of his thoughts, "Mr. Falcone?"

He looked up at a man dressed in light blue scrubs and old worn white tennis shoes, "yes, that's me, what is going on?" He seemed impatient as he spoke.

"We were successfully able to repair the tear in your baby's lung, it came with many complications, but she will be ok, fully healthy," the doctor smiled as he delivered the news to the older gentlemen.

"Thank God," Carmine sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why have a child in later years? Why not earlier?" The doctor was intrigued on this subject.

"Because by then I would have enough life experience to really overcome whatever is thrown at me."

The man did nothing but nod, "would you like to see your baby?"

Carmine got up without an answer more than anticipated to finally see what rightfully belonged to himself and his wife. The doctor lead him to a room in a desolate hallway. He knocked twice before entering. When Falcone walked in he saw his wife, Louisa, hold in g onto a pink blanket smiling. Carmine took a few steps as a smile was plastered on his face as he looked past the blanket to see a small face sticking out from the blanket.

"Well hi there little lady," he spoke.

"Oh Carmine, isn't she just precious?" Louisa was staring down at the baby.

"She's gorgeous, Louisa," Carmine couldn't take his eyes off of the little being.

"You wanna hold her?" Louisa gestured the baby towards her husband, who in return, happily took the baby.

He looked down at the baby and spoke softly, "you have a lot to live up to, you're gonna do great things one day, and you're gonna have lots of power," he looked at his wife, "did you decide on the name?"

"Karmen Grace," she smiled at her husband.

In Carmine's opinion he would have much wanted a boy, but a girl could be used for so much more, girls were better at acting, he needed a good actress to close business deals, he knew she'd be a good deal maker, she had it in her blood.

"Well, Karmen Grace, your going to be a great heir," Carmine nodded down at the baby.

*Eastern Gotham*

"And we'd like to give a warm congratulations to Carmine and Louisa Falcone today, they brought their first child into the world this morning," a newscaster spoke on the little television in the restaurant of none other than Salvatore Maroni.

"Louisa was pregnant? And Carmine didn't tell?" Sal smirked evilly as he watched the news, "that's a recipe for disaster," he looked at one of his main men, "we'll give them time to settle, but then we make our move, we after the wife, and then the baby,"

"Don Maroni, what will that solve? That will only have Falcone after us more than he already is," one of his men spoke a bit worriedly.

"You haven't known the old man as long as I have, I know what he'll do," Maroni chuckled to himself.

*three months later*

The soft cries that echoed during the late hours of the night had been a regular at the Falcone residence for the past three months. Bottles had scattered throughout the house. The smell of baby powder lingered and stuck on everyone's clothes. All the symptoms of new baby syndrome.

Carmine had taken up working on the Crime Business from home. Not wanting to leave his newborn or Louisa by themselves knowing there would still be some sort of threat to them. Carmine hated to admit it, but he often did find himself getting off track and occupying himself on spending time with the infant. Often taking her on strolls through the Garden in the back of the manor. Other times cradling her in his arms until she fell asleep. When he wasn't paying attention to the infant he focused on protection and making sure the business was balanced. Too many people were out for the family.

Louisa's days were taken up by mostly entertaining the baby , nearly the same as Carmine, only feeding and other necessities were on her list. This one particular day was different though. The couple had not woken up peacefully like they normally did. They woke up to the sound of distressed cried from the infant. Both knew something was irregular about the entire situation. Something bad. Carmine was the first out of their bedroom, followed by a panicking Louisa. Both were in a hurry to make it to the child's nursery. When they made it they found the door to be partially more cracked than what they usually left it, "Carmine, I closed her door after she had woken last night, after she went back to sleep, I shut the door," Louisa spoke panicked

"My dear, you are probably mistaken," Falcone lied to get a false sense of security not only for his wife but for himself. He slowly pushed the door opened and what he found he had to admit made his heart skip a beat.

There stood none only than Salvatore Maroni surrounded by four of his men. In the Don's arms lay a whining Karmen. Louisa gasped as she gazed at the man who had a devious smirk on his face, "you two are heavy sleepers, kids been crying for ten minutes," he chuckled as he looked down at the baby, "gotta admit though," his Italian accent could be heard heavily, "she is a beauty."

"Maroni put my daughter down right now," Falcone spoke looking the other man deep in the eyes, "there are other ways to settle this."

"You're right, there are," he grinned down at the baby in his arms, "but why not take something that means most to you in order to show that I mean business?" the grin turned into an immense glare at the infant.

"Please just leave her be!" Louisa begged on the verge of tears.

"My dear, please stay calm," Falcone still kept his gaze on Maroni as he spoke, "What do you want, Maroni?"

"I want to hit you where it hurts, old man," Maroni still looked down at the child, "I am a reasonable man though, so I'll make you a trade," he snapped his finger and man pulled out his knife and walked towards Louisa. He grabbed her and held the knife to her neck, "well, more like a choice."

Louisa had whimpered audibly but knew how things like this worked. If she even made a cry they would kill her, "You're making me choose my daughter or my wife, what kind of sick person makes someone choose that?" Carmine raised his voice making Karmen;s cries a bit louder.

"I think your kid is volunteering, I would hurry up old man," Maroni looked up getting impatient.

"Carmine, just let me be the sacrifice, let her live, take my life, she is more important, she will be the heir," Louisa begged as she looked at her husband pleadingly.

Carmine battled with his thoughts for what seemed to drag on like years. The thought of losing his own wife. And at the hands of Maroni. It was that or his daughter. His sweet precious daughter. Or his gorgeous loving wife. What would he do? He finally came to his decision. He looked back from Maroni to his wife. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Louisa, forgive me my love, for my decision, but she must live on, I can't kill my own child, you know why I can't do that, Louisa," the man's eyes watered, it was rare for him to cry, something he never did.

"Carmine, I understand, she has to live," Louisa smiled sadly.

"If you must do it, please not here in my home," Carmine looked at Maroni and nodded, "and I would like my child back now."

"You're a wise man, Falcone, I hope your decision doesn't come back to bite you in the ass," he laughed before he gently layed the infant back down into her light purple crib. He then looked at Louisa. It intrigued him on how willing she was to give up her life for the child to live. She must really be important, "This is nothing personal Louisa, just doing business."

"I u-understand," Louisa looked at him as a tear fell from her face. She looked at Carmine, having the knife taken away from her throat, she walked towards him and place her hand on his cheek, "raise her right, Carmine, make her a leader, a strong leader."

Carmine nodded before he watched his wife being escorted out by Maroni's men. He slowly approached the crib and looked down at the baby who was now crying loudly. He picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket as he cradled her in his arms and cooed to her. He shushed her before he spoke, "I'm going to make you a strong woman, just like your mother, I won't let you forget," he rocked her back to sleep.


	2. Fish Mooney

**I would like to give a special thank you to Fabby0411 because he or she left a review telling me the chapter was messed up, because copy and paste screwed me over when I was setting up the document, Story of my life, anyways, it's fixed.**

 **Also, another special thank you to Fabby0411, Cardinala, and Ayane-Hale for favorite Crime Bosses Kid**

 **And lastly, special thank you to Fabby0411, HezaSaitou, and I'm Feeling Evil for following Crime Bosses kid.**

 **Also, reviews are always appreciated! So tell me what you wanna see, what you don't want to see, or even to tell me what you didn't like! Thank you so much to all my readers, and he is Chapter 2**

 **XXX**

Three years later

Karmen has been an energetic three year old. Always getting into things she wasn't supposed to, pestering the maids and butlers while still managing to get them to smile and gush over the raven haired girl. One look from those electric green eyes and she had nearly everyone wrapped around her finger. She was also beginning the attachment stage. Never did she want to leave Carmine's side. Constantly clung to his leg when she was on the ground and acted shy when partners of the Don would come to discuss business with her father. There was all but one person she wasn't shy to when they came to the Manor. A woman, tall and skinny, looked intimidating, but was really sweeter than chocolate when she wanted to be.

That woman's name was Maria "Fish" Mooney.

Whenever the woman would come around she would smile at Karmen and talk to her ever so sweetly about how big she was getting, calling her nicknames like Princess, Sweetheart. She acted like a mother figure, which wasn't new to the woman.

This one particular day when Fish came, things were different. Karmen could tell as she clung to her father's suit jacket while entwined in his arms. Carmine had answered the door, expecting his guest. When the hinges creaked open there stood Fish Mooney herself. But Karmen could tell something was off, even if she was three, the girl had a niche for sensing the atmosphere of a room. She kept herself clung to her father instead of smiling and getting giggly and ecstatic seeing the woman. Fish had greeted Carmine and then looked at Karmen with a fake smile the child saw straight through. She buried her face in Carmine's chest avoiding the woman's gaze on the child.

"Daddy," her whimper was muffled from her face being hidden away.

"It's ok, sweetheart, it's just me, Miss Mooney," Fish reached to touch the girls arm, never had she ever referred to herself as Miss Mooney to the child. Karmen flinched and pulled her arm away from the woman. Fish frowned and looked directly at Carmine.

"We need to discuss things, now. I can't be wasting time, get rid of the kid and we'll talk," Carmine nodded.

He let Fish into the door and closed it. He entered the den where an abundance of his child's toys were and motioned for one of his body guards he had assigned to come over to him, that man's name was Butch Gilzean.

"Watch her," was all he said before handing the child off to Butch. Karmen whined and reached back for her father as Butch took the girl into his arms.

"Daddy," she spoke again as Carmine watched the three year olds eyes fill with tears. Carmine stood for a second and looked at the girl and then approached her .

"I'll be right back sweetheart, Butch is gonna play with you while me and Fish talk," he put his hand behind her small head and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the room, closing the den door quietly. The child sighed and turned back to Butch who still had a hold of her. She had known the man since she could start remembering, he had been around when Louisa was taken, he watched the girl grow up the past three years.

Karmen tilted her head and smiled at the man, "Play?" she asked in a cheery tone. Butch put her down and held up a stuffed dog he knew was her favorite. She squealed with delight as she hugged it and began to play carelessly.

"So easily entertained," Butch smirked at the small child as he watched her keep herself busy. He looked at the den door and wondered about what was being discussed behind the closed door. He knew that Carmine considered the woman to be like a daughter to him, hell, he was old enough that Carmine could be her father. He watched the door intently as he waited to see if he could possibly get a hint of what was being talked about.

In the Kitchen

"I don't know how much longer I can go without Maroni supplying the club with booze, he has refused ever since the Louisa incident," Fish spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"My dear, we have gladly been stalking the club the last three years, why is this a problem now?" Carmine sighed at the issue that had been addressed minorly on multiple occasions.

"Don't mean to insult you, Carmine, but your booze are nothing. Cheap knock offs of what Maroni used to supply me with, and business has gone downhill," Fish threw her hands into the air frustrated, "he's only doing it because he knows I'm affiliated with your family, because of Karmen."

Carmine hesitated before he spoke, he gave a sigh of annoyance, "Somehow this conversation always seems to revolve around the child," he crossed his arms and gazed at the woman impatiently, "let's look at it this way, if Maroni were to have a child, I'd be overjoyed, believe me I would, I wouldn't show up at his home three months after and make him choose between his daughter or his wife's life."

"You surely knew he'd be up to something," she argued back.

"Of course, I expected it, but some part of me gave into the temptation to believe he would use his common sense and realize it only worsened the family ties and in no way made them better. You think I wanted to lose my wife, Fish? I loved Louisa more than anything in the entire world, if I had my choice I would have given my life instead," Carmine raised his voice feeling insulted Fish would take him for some sort of fool.

"Then if you wanted your wife so bad, why didn't you sacrifice the kid? You could have another one in nine months tops," Fish spat.

"Because she is the heir to the Family, that little girl will grow up to be the best god damned Don this city has ever seen," Carmine lowered his voice and watched the woman's reaction. Fish merely gave him a poker face and stared into he man's eyes.

He had determination, she'd give him that, but the man had to much of a soft spot to come to the realization that what he just said could or couldn't be true. The possibilities were ruled out in her head. The girl could get killed before she even becomes Don, she could buckle under pressure, so much more. Fish let a smirk grace her face and let out a throaty chuckle.

"I'd bite your tongue before you begin to make promises you can't keep," She stood up from leaning against the counter and strolled over to the kitchen door, opening it slowly before turning to Carmine giving him a nod and then walking for the door.

Carmine sighed as he took his face into his hands. He began to reminess on the times her had with Louisa before Maroni showed up that morning.

He stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes before he shook his head and entered the den where he found Butch cradling a sleeping Karmen in his arms. Butch looked up at the man with a smirk, "She fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

"I see," Carmine took the girl from his arms and slowly and steadily strolled up the large spiral staircase looking down at the bundle in his arms that was still clutching the stuffed dog. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes just barely catching a glimpse of Carmine, "daddy," he murmured before slipping back into sleep.

The old man smiled and made his way to her room and lay her down gently into the crib and covered her with a blanket.

"Goodnight, _princeps_ ," he smiled before leaving the room and making his way back down to the den to meet Butch. The man looked at the Don and stood out of respect.

"I want you to go to Fish's Club, merely a recon, observe and report, got it?" Carmine spoke seriously.

"Yes, Don Falcone," he answered with a nod and hurried to the front door so he could go to his car.

 **XXX**

 **Well this is chapter two, I was like well, I updated Beautiful Bizarre and I can't just abandon my other stories, so I will update The King of Fear's Pawn next and hopefully get another chapter for Beautiful Bizarre out. I literally winged this chapter so if it sucks, I'm sorry, I didn't want to skip ahead to seventeen years because the description says follow her as she grows up, so the first few chapters will have no basic story line, but once she gets into like being 17 years old that's when Gotham is going to come into play for the storyline.**

 **And since the Falcones are of Roman descent, I added a but of Latin in, because that's what Roman's speak.**

 **Princeps- Princess**

 **Well, until next chapter!**


	3. New sense of hope

Carmine Falcone sat in his office while his now seven year old daughter played contently on the floor with her toys. It had been quite sometime since the discrepancy with Fish, but that was a day that was forever etched into his mind. Made him think differently, practically changed his life when it came to raising his child. Butch. He had pretty much abandoned working for Carmine after he sent him to observe at Fish's place. Started working for Fish. Not a disappointment in Carmine's eyes, just a sense of betrayal and distrust. Carmine had made his best attempts, keeping his child within arms reach, not letting her leave and go into the city unless absolutely necessary despite being seven years old. Even going through having her do homeschooling in the most desperate measure to keep her safe.

Carmine was working on a few business deals, a drug trade or two, having a few people executed for snitching and stealing money. He was signing a few documents before he glanced up and looked at his child. In her own little world, keeping herself content. The girl was tall for her age, four feet 6 inches, very skinny and slender. Her long raven black hair fell just past her shoulders, and her green eyes shined bright whenever you looked into them. She reminded Carmine so much of his deceased wife it almost hurt, but she brought the same happy atmosphere that Louisa did. Carmine smiled looking at her. He watched her for a few more seconds before the girl looked up at him noticing his gaze. She smiled with her mouth closed, the same smile Louisa had. Carmine smiled a little wider before setting his pen down and sitting up a little straighter, "come're Princess," he motioned for her as he scooted his chair out a little from under his desk so she could sit on his lap. The little girl got up from the floor leaving her toys behind.

It was time to get serious about the entire situation, the Fish Mooney situation. About 4 months back Fish had made a stop to the manor. It was short, but sweet, and presented a detrimental decision to Carmine. One that could change the entire outcome of his and his child's life. Her remembered that day a little more better than the one four years ago.

*Flashback*

"Now Carmine, I think I have something that will get Maroni off your back here for a while, and I think you'll be able to sleep a bit more soundly at night," Fish sat back in the seat in Carmine's office crossing her arms over her chest. Falcone sat across from her with a poker face, the same one the woman across from his used four years ago.

"Fish, I've been able to sleep just fine, I have my child, I have my business running smoothly with people where I want them, and things happening where they need to," he replied back insistently.

"Yes, that may be so, but you know there are still threats to your child, still threats that are made, there are dangerous cons to having a child while you obtain the type of power you do, you of all people should know, Carmine," she raised both her eyebrows.

"Yes, Fish, I am fully aware," Carmine spoke shortly almost annoyed with the statement, "what are you here to propose?"

Fish sat silent for a few seconds before entwining her hands together and setting them in her lap. She sighed before speaking, "I understand you have been trying to keep your child as safe as possible, which I admire your attempts, but she needs a mother Carmine, she can't grow up without one. Not that I don't think you've done one helluva job raising her the last seven years, but she is GROWING up, and I think I can fill that position. Which is why i propose you let her come with me. Away from the manor and into the city where she will leave this place, come with me to my place. I'll teach her all she needs to know, more than you could teach her, no offense, but this child needs to start learning now. I remember you saying she's gonna be the best goddamned Don this city has ever seen, so better to start now than never."

Carmine sat quietly for a second. Letting all of this sink in. She was practically insisting she take his child, his princess, his little girl away from him. But, then again, he hated to admit, Fish could teach her more than he could. He sighed before speaking, "Give me some time to think about it, Fish, I'll call you when my decision has been made."

Fish gave him a nod, "take your time," she spoke before getting up and leaving his office.

*End*

His mind was now made up, and he was ready for what the situation had to offer. His little girl sat in his lap with her head on his chest. Carmine wrapped his arms around her and lay his chin on the top of her head, "you know I love you, Karmen, you know you're my princess, right?" he asked her softly. He felt her head nod under his chin, "yes, daddy."

"And you know I'd keep you safe no matter what and would never do anything to hurt you, only do things to make you grow up to be powerful?" he asked. He felt her nod again and he sighed, "Miss Mooney wants you to come with her, and she's gonna be like your mommy, even though you know you're mommy was a brave and beautiful woman, you remind me so much of her," he smiled, "you're gonna live with her for a little while, she's going to teach you things that I can't teach you, but you have to promise me you will be brave, and you'll still get to see daddy."

"Miss Mooney isn't mad anymore?" the girl asked, she may have been young but the girl had one helluva mind.

"No, of course she's not mad, but this is all so you can grow up and have a promising future," Carmine assured.

"OK daddy," was all she said. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. Carmine listened to her slow breathing before breaking the silence.

"Go get ready for bed, Princess, it's late," the girl got up from his lap and turned to look at him. She reached up and latched her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I love you, daddy,"

Carmine wrapped her arms around her and smiled, "I love you too, Karmen."


	4. James Gordon Part 1

"So I hear there's a new cop in town," a tall raven haired seventeen year old spoke as she leaned back in her chair seated with her care giver. The girl that spoke, her name was Karmen Grace Falcone. She had grown nicely over the ten years she had spent with Fish. Learned new concepts that would be completely off the radar for her father to teach her. Fish was proud of her work with the girl, proud of how she had shaped her, taught her. She had become like a true daughter to the woman. A real daughter. Although the thing that she was still trying to teach the girl not to do was to flinch. Even though it didn't seem like a big deal to every body else in the world, it was a big deal in the crime business. It was sign of weakness, a sign of false security.

Fish looked up at the girl sitting across from her. She grabbed her glass from the table and sipped the red wine that was in it. She stayed quiet, not seeing a reason to respond. That was until Karmen said, "Bullock's new partner, and word is he plays by THE rules. The big book, doesn't mess around."

"Is that so?" Fish questioned raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the girl who had practically been her daughter, "and tell me, Karmen, how did you hear such a thing?"

The girl sat quiet for a second before answering in a monotone voice, "I've done my snooping in my free time," She avoided eye contact with the woman, her gaze always intimidated her. Instead she focused on the "Umbrella Boy" as Fish called one of her newer employees. He was a short pale man, with messy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looked malnourished from the bagginess of the ten dollar suit that graced his small figure. He had a pointy nose that resembled a bird beak, the thought of the comparison made Karmen chuckle when she thought about it. His nickname was humorously given to him by Fish, that nickname was Penguin. He was a man who was easily scared, completely naïve, seemed like he'd be loyal, but something was off about him in Karmen's eyes.

"I've taught you well, child," Fish smirked noticing the girl avoiding her look, "look at me, child."

Karmen snapped her eyes to look at the woman, her smirk made the teenager curious. Fish snapped her finger still looking at the girl, signaling Umbrella Boy over, "Two glasses of Red Wine, now!" she ordered making the man jump at her emphasis of the word. He immediately turned around to fetch the beverage.

"Now Karmen, tell me, what else have you heard from this...snooping of yours?" She lay her hands on the table.

"They're on the Wayne Case, as you know Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered a few days ago, but MCU has been all over their butts about it," she shrugged, "they have no leads, no evidence, nothing, and you and I both know how this is gonna play out."

Fish nodded, "Yes of course, but this will play out in our favor," She answered with a mischievous smile on her face.

Karmen tilted her head, "how so?"

"You'll see soon," Fish gave a throaty chuckle before two sets of footsteps come into the room. She turned to see Umbrella Boy and Butch Gilzean, a face Karmen had remembered from her child hood. Umbrella Boy said nothing as he walked past Butch with shaky hands as he held a bottle of red wine in his hands. He filled he glasses as Butch began to speak.

"We got him boss, in the alley out back," Butch said in a defiant voice. Fish took a sip of the wine as did Karmen, she may have been seventeen, but boy did Fish teach her how to drink.

"Very good," she smiled as she got up, "Come along Karmen, you're going to get another lesson on how to handle thieves. Karmen set her glass down and followed the woman, "You too Umbrella Boy, it's raining and we gotta keep dry," she turned and looked at the pale man. He picked up and umbrella that had been sitting in the corner and followed the three people out of the lounge and into the alley in the back.

-In the Alley-

Screams were heard from a man who was on his knees hunched over as he tried to catch his breath, blood poured down his swollen face. He had been beaten for the last ten minutes. Karmen stood under an umbrella next to Fish who talked down to the man. Four others stood with them including Butch, Umbrella Boy, and two men Fis hkept around to do her dirty work.

Karmen found herself flinching just a little bit, but didn't know why, she should have been used to it by now, she'd seen the worst of the worst in torture during her time with Fish. Sometimes she felt the slightest bit of sympathy for the people, but knew deep down they "deserved it". She kept watching and listened as Fish spoke to the man on the ground.

"I still care for you deeply, but I don't think you care for me anymore," she leaned down to look at the man who had just received another blow to the head. He looked up at her and incoherently spoke.

"I-I still care for you," his words muffled from the missing teeth he had.

"Then where's my money?" she spoke in a soft voice. Karmen looked away for a second and noticed the man holding the umbrella seemed excited from the actions taking place. He had an intriguing smile on his face. She turned back to the man on the ground who spat out a mess of jumbled noises that were supposed to be words. Without warning Fish kicked the man as hard as she could. Karmen didn't flinch that time, but shivered as she felt a cool drop of rain on her neck. She turned again to see the man holding the umbrella had moved his hand when he had turned more to get a better look at the man on the ground, that smile still plastered on his face. Karmen groaned and sent a glare he didn't notice his way.

"Boy!" Fish yelled noticing the umbrella had moved. The man realized he had moved the umbrella and scurried to get it back over their heads, her cowered under the glare Karmen gave him.

"Sorry," he spoke in an embarrassed voice.

"If you let this hair go frizzy and make my girl unhappy, you will be!" Fish retorted. The man looked at the ground and sniffled. Fish turned to see one of her workers approaching her.

"Ma'am, Detective Bullock's here," he spoke. Fish looked back at the man on the ground.

"Keep him warm," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the men answered.

Fish walked out from under the umbrella slipping her coat off an handing it to the man who fetched her. Karmen stayed under the umbrella and looked down at the man.

"Hey Oswald, you want a turn?" Butch asked gesturing the bat towards the man holding the umbrella. He stood for a few seconds and glanced at Karmen who had a smug look on her face as she watched the man on the ground.

"Yes," he smiled wider.

"Knock yourself out kid," Butch handed him the bat.

"Thank you Mr. Gilzean," The man answered as he got excited taking the bat.

"Karmen!" Mooney's voice boomed making the girl jump. Butch snickered as she walked away, but she turned and said in a grave tone.

"Watch yourself, Gilzean," she sent him a glare before removing her coat as Fish had done, handing it to the man who had come out there. She listened to the chuckles of the man name Oswald and the bangs of the man who had been beaten as he received blow after blow.

Once inside Karmen strolled in nonchalantly and positioned herself behind the bar, a place she usually did her scoping out of the place. Fish was in the lounge as the Band of Sluts, as Karmen called them, did their usual tease in skimpy lingerie. She leaned over the counter and watched as two men, one of which she recognized and one she didn't, walked out of the waiting area and towards the lounge.

"Bullock," she girl's voice rang out in a mocking tone as Harvey and the other man passed her, both stopped and turned. Harvey took a few steps towards the bar and sent a glare her way.

"Falcone," he mocked back. The man who was with him, she had deemed him as the new partner she had heard about, raised an eyebrow.

"Here to kiss Fish's ass and have her do your job for you again?" she asked in the same mocking tone. Bullock graoned.

"Still taking orders and letting her run your life?" he retorted. She reached over the counter in one swift move and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You're gonna eat those words once I become Don of the Falcone family, so I'd watch your tongue, Bullock," she spoke through gritted teeth. She released her grip on his shirt and noticed the man who had come with Bullock look a bit awestruck a girl no older than 18 stood up to a man like Harvey Bullock. She sent him a quick glare. As they walked away from the girl she could hear them speak.

"Next Don of the Falcone family? Falcone has a daughter?" the man next to Bullock asked.

"I like to think of her more as Satan's spawn," Harvey remarked, "you may see a regular teenager, but she's done some things, and she's just like the rest of them."

Karmen groaned hearing the two and watched as they approached Fish, "Harvey," she woman opened her arms to him as if he was excited to see him. But before anything else happened, Karmen removed herself from behind the bar, keeping a dead glare on the man already fed up with the situation at hand, She made her way back outside where she took her place next to Gilzean. She leaned back on the cool brick wall propping a foot up, suddenly thinking torture was more enjoyable as she pictured Harvey on the ground instead of the thief. Butch noticed the girl's gaze and smirked.

"You wanna give it a try, Karmen," he asked. She switched her look to the man she had known her entire life and shook her head.

"No, let's let the little Penguin here have his fifteen minutes of fame," she smirked with an evil smile as she looked towards Oswald who in return shot her a nasty glare before returning to beating the man on the ground. He began to kick a little harder and hit the man with the bat a little harder becoming more aggressive as if he had something personal against the man on the ground. Karmen frowned and Butch stepped up.

"Oswald, woah," he said. One of the other men stepped up also.

"Yeah, take it easy, Penguin," he spat. Oswald frowned again and looked at the man.

"You know I don't like to be called that," he fought back.

"Ooo, scary," the man said in an intimidating tone.

"When will it get through your head, that you are so low in this business no one gives a damn what you want to be called," Karmen spoke up. Oswald felt small in the situation so he backed down knowing the girl had more power than even Fish, but he'd never admit it in front of either of them. Before the man could sat anything else another man walked into the alley way. The same one that Karmen saw come in with Bullock, finally she'd get to meet him. He stopped and looked at the gang.

"How's everybody doing?" he asked in a laid back tone. Karmen got up from leaning against the wall and looked past Butch to get a better look at the man.

"Who are you?" Butch asked.

"James Gordon, GCPD," he said as he eyed the bloodied man on the ground.

"Oh, you're with Harvey, glad to know you James, I'm Butch Gilzean," Butch answered in a cheery tone. Karmen smirked, this guy didn't look like much.

"And the girl?" he asked looking at Karmen in a suspicious tone, she looked to young to be witnessing things like what she was.

"Karmen Falcone, daughter of Don Carmine Falcone," she answered. Jim realized the force he was reckoning with but didn't back down. He turned his stare to Oswald.

"Drop the bat," he demanded. Oswald immediately dropped the bat making it clang as it hit the ground. Butch stepped in before any type of interrogation were to happen right there on the spot.

"Aw, come on, Oswald and Roulle here were just havin' a little fun here, weren't ya boys?" he asked as he set a hand on the bloodied man's shoulder.

Oswald smiled at Jim with the umbrella still in his hand, "all in fun," he assured.

"No problem, fun," Roulle agreed from the ground holding a thumbs up. Butch gave a laugh before Gordon took a second to analyze the situation. Karmen took this as an opportunity to taunt the man. She stepped out from behind Butch and crossed her arms.

"So you're the new guy huh, how ya liken' Gotham so far?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well enough," he spoke back with a plain tone and no emotion in his face. He knew the game she was playing all too well, and chose not to add fluid to a fire he didn't want to help fuel. He looked back at Oswald. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before turning and saying, "see ya around."

Butch still had a smile across his face as did Karmen. Butch dropped the smiled and pushed the man back to the ground with the hand he still had on his shoulder. Karmen glared in his direction.

"I don't like him," she spat.

"None of us do, sweetheart, but we all know he won't last long, the GCPD is too corrupt, he's gonna try to fix it, but we all know that' not possible," Butch set his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Butch was still a guardian to her, that was if Fish were ever to get too out of hand, and Carmine made sure he still had a set of eyes on his daughter, that would be Butch, to make sure she were defended.

"Mhm," she said before walking away from the men. She headed back inside just as Jim and Harvey were walking away. She watched as they walked out and then turned to look at Fish, who had been leaning against a tale and keeping a dead glare in the direction the two men were walking in. Karmen strolled in Fish's direction and joined her leaning against the same table. She tilted her head looking in the same direction Fish was.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" the girl smirked.

"Indeed you did," the woman looked at the girl. She placed an arm over her shoulder and smiled, "you're leaning well, your mother would be proud."

"That's what I seem to always hear," she sighed, "but, that's besides the point. There is work to be done."

"Indeed their is, but first, we must finish our business with the thief."


	5. James Gordon Part 2

The next day Karmen sat in with Fish's office as the woman admired a pearl necklace, one that had been mutilated. The perfect replica of the same one that was stolen off of Martha Wayne the night of the Wayne Murders. The plan, being that Fish was going to plant a replica of Martha Wayne's pearls on an innocent man so she could get the Wayne Case off of Bullock's shoulders, was crazy enough to work, then again, this wasn't Karmen's first time sitting in on a job where they were framing an innocent man. Fish was explaining the plan to Karmen and partially to Oswald who sat in the corner in case Fish needed anything. Finally, this was the part where Karmen would take action in this plan.

"And you, my little actress," Fish turned towards her as she dropped the necklace into a bag of what the girl presumed to be cocaine, perfect for the fact the man they were planting the pearls on was a felon on parole, "you, will get yourself into the apartment without being seen, or heard, hide this bag in a place not too clever, but not too easy, you will get out as fast as you can and report to me, got it?" Fish said handing the bag to the girl who had gloves on her hands so she wouldn't leave prints behind.

"Got it," Karmen nodded.

"Good, now go make momma proud," Fish smirked before coming around the desk and placing a motherly kiss on the girl's forehead. But before Karmen turned Fish grabbed her arm forcefully and a serious look came across her face as she spoke in a deadly tone, "but if you get caught, don't bother coming back here unless you are asking for your death wish."

Karmen looked at the woman, "Yes, ma'am," she spoke before Fish let go of her arm, she turned and walked out the room being careful with the bag she was given.

-Mario Pepper's apartment-

Karmen stood on the fire escape outside of Mario Pepper, the man they were framings, apartment. The place seemed empty but she could here yelling through the half broken window. She knew the way she had to do this. The bag was in her pocket, barely big small enough to fit in there, but she managed. She stepped on the edge of the window sill and placed her hands on the bottom of the window. She lifted carefully and the window creaked open. She waited a few seconds making sure the window creaking hadn't triggered anyone's senses so they wouldn't come back to the room and check out the source of the noise. After a few seconds she realized it was safe. She ducked underneath the window and looked around. The room was messy and the air was stale. She crinkled her nose, but pulled the bag out drugs containing the pearls out of her pocket. She snooped around for a few minutes before finding a lock box under a pile of blankets. This was perfect. She attempted to lift the boxes lid but found the imbecile who kept his windows unlocked in an area like they were living in, in fact had locked the box. She groaned before pulling out a small pin and jamming it into the key hole.

"Easy as one," she smirked before pushing on the pin making it go deeper inside the key hole. She heard a click signaling she had successfully unlocked the box.

"Two," She rummaged around in there and placed the bag under a few papers.

"Three," she smiled to herself as she shut the box and placed in under the blankets again. She stood up admiring her work before she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. Her smiled dropped and she ran to the window. She climbed out and reached up and grabbed the top of the window and pushed down but it wouldn't budge. Her body went into panic mode as she forcefully pushed on the window trying to get it to go down. She heard the doorknob squeak as it turned and with one last push she finally was able to get the contraption to slam back down. A loud bang sighted and she got back away from the window. She knew the person who had opened the door had heard it. She climbed on the next set of stairs on the fire escape above from where she just was quickly. She stepped up onto another window sill that was able to conceal her entire body If the person were to look up at the grate above to check for the intruder.

Karmen held her breath as she heard the same squeaky window open. She heard hitched breaths as she could tell someone's head was out the window looking for the intruder. It wasn't for another thirty seconds until the window was shut. She stayed in her hiding place again until she heard the door to the room she was in earlier slam shut. She let her breath go and climbed down from the fire escape and quickly ran back to Fish's place.

-Fish's Place-

Fish sat in her office waiting to hear the outcome of the mission she had sent Karmen on. She believed in the teen, but she had her doubts like every other person in this world. She sat back in her seat with an impatient sigh. That was until she heard a knock on her office door, "Enter," she spoke.

The door opened and Karmen wearily walked in, a satisfied smile spread across her face, "Mission success," she stopped a few feet from Fish's desk. Fish sat for a second deciphering if she was telling the truth. She stood up from her seat and stared at the girl with a poker face. Karmen stopped breathing for a second. Finally a smile spread across Fish's face as she came from behind the desk.

"Karmen I love you, child," she said cheerily as she embraced the girl in a hug, "you've done me well, girl, I truly am proud of you, and you're father will be as soon as he hears. Karmen smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

*8 Hours Later*

'Hero Cops Slay Wayne Killer' read the headline of the Gotham Gazette. Less than two hours after Karmen planted the necklace on Pepper, Harvey played his part on the plan, lead him and Jim to Pepper's place. Once they "killed the perpetrator" they were crowned as the ones who had found the Wayne's Murderer. Karmen flipped through the article thinking about how much she played a part in the hoax. But she knew there was one thing that was going to be an issue. And that issue's name was James Gordon. Karmen had picked up he was a war hero, and extremely persistent. He would look further into the details, pick out everything that would be wrong with the case. She knew he'd find a way to figure out the real meaning of the case.

Karmen leaned back in her chair in the lounge and put the paper down on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh of distress thinking about what would happen if she were caught as the one who had placed the pearls on Pepper. Deep down she knew she'd be exempt from any punishment since her own father practically owned the GCPD and the Mayor, but there was still that false sense of security that lingered in her mind. That false sense of security that made her think about the consequences.

"Stop it, Karmen, you're freaking out over nothing," she said to herself as she sipped her wine slowly. She sat in silence until she heard a creak on the floorboards letting her know she wasn't alone. Out of instinct she pulled the pistol she always kept on her out of the side of her pants and pointed it in the direction the creak was heard from. It was only Oswald. He was shaking from the gun being pointed at him.

"M-Miss Falcone, Miss Mooney wanted me to tell you she wants you up in her office, now p-please," he spoke in the same stuffed up voice he always had. She lowered the gun and walked past him without saying a word, still clutching the weapon.

-Fish's Office-

Karmen was in a corner leaning against the wall, she had a glare dead set on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. Fish had been studying the girl the last few minutes trying to decipher what she was feeling. The girl did have a talent for blocking out others. Making it hard for them to decide what she was really feeling or thinking.

"Karmen," Fish spoke. The girl snapped out of her catatonic like state and looked at Fish, that same look in her eyes, "what are you thinking about?"

Karmen hesitated and as she was about to open her mouth and speak, Fish's office door opened and Oswald peaked his head in, "Miss Mooney, James Gordon is here to see you."

"Send him in," Fish said plainly before turning back to Karmen who was back to glaring at the floor. Fish could tell her mind was racing, but with what, she didn't know. The woman sighed before turning back to her desk facing the door.

Two minutes later, the door opened again and Jim walked in followed by the same two men who were in the alley the other day when they had first met Gordon.

"James Gordon, how nice," Fish said in a sarcastic tone as she rearranged some things on her desk. Jim looked at Karmen, who had once again snapped out of her trance and began glaring at him, deciding if to say something about the girl leaving the room, but decided to leave it alone.

"The day I met you, when I was out back with your boys, what did you and Harvey talk about?" he asked in the same laid back tone he used when he had met Karmen in the alley.

Fish held a drink in her hands and looked at him. She sighed before moving to take a drink, "Shouldn't you ask Harvey, isn't he your partner?" she took a sip.

"I'm afraid he might lie."

"Mmmm, he might," she set her drink down as her men edged a but closer to Jim, "and you think I'll tell you the truth?"

Jim looked behind him noticing the distance between her men and him had decreased. He looked between Karmen and then Fish and sighed, "You just did," he turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"James wait," she leaned forward in her seat and got up walking around her desk and leaning on her desk looking him in the eyes, "You have a little danger in your eye, just like Karmen here," she looked back at the girl and motioned for her to come forward. Karmen moved forward and stood next to Fish, "and just like her, I want to know what you plan to do with that."

"You'll have to wait and see," Jim spoke in a monotone voice as he turned to leave.

"I hate surprises," Fish glared at the man.

Before anyone had any time to react a fight broke out in the office between Jim and Mooney's men. Fish turned to Karmen and handed her a heavy statue, "you know what to do," she nodded. Karmen took it and waited for the right time. Finally she got a clear shot and swung the statue, hitting Jim as hard as she could with it knocking him out unconscious.

"Well done," Fish put a hand on the girls' shoulder as she still held the weapon.

-Slaughter House-

Doors opened as a foul odor of rotting flesh and dead animals filled Karmen, Butch, and the two men who were carrying the lifeless body of James Gordon's nostrils. They were at the place where Jim Gordon would be slaughtered brutally and not one person would care. Karmen walked alongside Butch behind the two men as they dragged the cop's body across the grimy and bloody floor. They stopped a few feet in when they heard Jim's voice ring out, "wait, Wait, WAIT!"

Karmen and Butch stood over him, "Shutup," Butch said before Karmen's foot collided with Jim's face, knocking him out again.

Ten minutes later they had Gordon hung upside down like a pig ready for slaughter. One man was setting up a video camera while Butch and Karmen readied themselves for a bloody torture. Butch had taken off his jacket and Karmen had taken off her jacket and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a black spaghetti strap tank top and her hair tied up so it wouldn't get in her face,.

"Aye, what are you doin'? Bring it over here, you'll get a better angle!" Butch snapped at one of the guys setting up the camera as he adjusted his sleeves.

"What, you're a director now?" the man retorted.

"You're fresh, I'm just sayin'," Butch said as he came closer to the now fully awake Jim Gordon. Karmen stood in her same position but noticed out of the corner of her eye another person walking up. She turned to see Harvey Bullock. He stopped at the end of the row and looked at everyone.

"Hey Butch! Karmen!" he opened his arms as if everything were all hunky dory.

"Harvey, who told you we'd be here?" Karmen placed her hands on her hips as Butch came out from the side and stood next to the girl doing the same.

"Everyone know this is where you take all your...problems," Harvey made his way down the row towards them, "that's my partner you got there," Harvey pointed to Jim looking him up and down. Butch and Karmen looked too.

"EX partner," Butch emphasized. Harvey stood in front of Butch.

"Let me talk to Fish," Harvey demanded. Butch looked down at the man, but gave in. Butch pulled his phone out and dialed Fish's number. Karmen had walked away from the situation waiting to see what was going to happen.

She listened in on the conversation, Bullock mentioning letting Gordon go, even attempting to bring up how long they've been friends. Little did Bullock know, Fish knew someone in the GCPD knew Pepper was framed. Even before Gordon knew. Major Crimes Unit. And it wouldn't be long until they came after Fish. Harvey even had the audacity to imply that Karmen or Butch had snitched. In return Butch shook his head and Karmen rolled her eyes. Then the man pushed over the line. He threatened to come after Fish if she didn't let Jim go. Butch and Karmen both knew she wouldn't take lightly to the threat and had ways to handle those types of things. Once things seemed to be ok Harvey turned and gave the phone back to Butch. Karmen stood next to the man and watched as Bullock squatted down next to Jim, probably telling him Fish was letting Gordon go. Karmen smirked at their incompetence and turned back to Butch when he heard him say, "got it boss."

Butch shut his phone and turned to Karmen, "Care to do the honors?" she knew exactly what he meant. An evil smile spread across her face,

"Gladly," she turned and walked towards Bullock while he was talking with Jim, with on motion he kicked him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out, "cops," she rolled her eyes.

Soon Harvey was also hung upside down next to Jim and awake. Butch was busy fussing over the camera, and Karmen stood in front of the two men making sure they weren't going to attempt any sort of escape.

"Hey Butch!" Bullock yelled.

"Yeah, save your breath," Butch insisted.

"Please, if it were up to me, they'd get a bullet in the head and a decent funeral," Karmen spat looking from Butch to the two men, "but, Fish has her ways."

"Yo! Frankie! Showtime!" Butch called as a man who was a butcher stepped out of the rows. He looked over his table of tools and chose a cleaver. He held it up and walked towards the men. Then, the doors that they had all entered through opened and four men walked in, three carrying guns, they seemed to be guarding the one in the middle. Karmen squinted her eyes but couldn't tell who it was. The men who dragged in Jim's body grabbed their guns and walked towards the intruders, but they were immediately shot dead. Butch put his hands up and looked at none other than Don Carmine Falcone himself.

Karmen's mouth dropped at seeing her father. It had been around two months since she had last seen him.

"Don Falcone," Butch seemed shaken up as he avoided eye contact with his previous employer.

"Butch," he said back and then looked at Karmen who looked as if all of the corruption she'd been through had left her body and she was the most innocent girl in the world, "my dear sweet Karmen."

"Dad," she nodded acknowledging him. Carmine turned back to Butch.

"Tell Miss Mooney she' too impetuous, if she wants to kill police men, she has to ask permission first," Carmine spoke I na grave tone. He turned and looked at Jim and Harvey, "there are rules," Carmine stood up again, "not only when it come to them, he pointed to the cops, but also when it comes to my own child," he pointed at Karmen and motioned for her to follow him.

"Cut em down," he said as he was followed out by Karmen and his men.

"That's right there are rules," Bullock said triumphantly which made Karmen roll her eyes as he walked next to her father.

*One Hour Later*

Carmine had wanted to meet with Jim after the whole fiasco, give him a run down as to why things happened. And Karmen being who she was, wasn't about to miss out on her own father putting the man she hate most, even more than Bullock, in his place. As Carmine led Jim through an abandoned factory, Karmen hid in the shadows and listened carefully.

Turns out Carmine had known Gordon's father very well, and they usually saw eye to eye when it came to the whole crime balance thing. That came as a surprise to the girl. But, what didn't come to him as a surprise was the fact that the friendship between her father and his was the only reason why Jim was alive at the moment. Jim said he'd do the right thing, even confronted Carmine only stating the obvious, that he owned the GCPD and the Mayor, and thought that Carmine even had the Waynes killed, but realized he wouldn't let him risk living again. He questioned how Fish Mooney got Martha Wayne's pearls, and deduced them to be a replica of the original, he wasn't wrong on that, and Carmine confirmed leaving Karmen out of the situation. Carmine then went on to explain that he framed Mario Pepper because the city needed a sense of security before the funeral, hey needed to feel safe. Explained how their safety and security was so important to him because you needed law and order for organized crime. Carmine loved this city, and he saw it going to hell, but not without a fight. Carmine wanted Jim to keep quiet about the whole framing Mario Pepper thing. Explained that the city would be no better if the corruption was taken out. And with that Jim turned an left Carmine to himself. That was until Carmine took a breath and looked around.

"Karmen Grace, you have your mother's presence, did you really think I couldn't sense it?" Carmine spoke. He had known she was there the entire time. Karmen stepped out from the pillar she stood behind, A small smile graced her father as she looked at her father.

"Hi dad," she looked at him. Carmine opened his arms to her, she ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head, "As did I, Princess," Carmine smiled, "I was told you planted the pearls today, correct?"

Karmen nodded clinging to her father as if she were a child clinging to her mother on her first day of preschool.

"Very good, and Fish, she had you come with them to kill those two cops, didn't she?" Carmine' smile dropped.

"Unfortunately, yes," Karmen pulled away. Carmine sighed and thought for a few seconds.

"Karmen, I want you to come back to the manor, within the next two weeks, I want you back with me and I want you learning hands on with a Don, I think Fish has taught you all you need to know," Carmine instructed,

"y-you mean I get to go home?" Karmen's eyes watered, she had been waiting for this day ever since she began living with Fish.

"Yes, you get to go home," Carmine smiled embracing his daughter again. Karmen cried into his chest, relieved and happy she could finally start seeing her father more than once every few months.

-Next Morning-

Karmen had woken up peacefully, not with her usual wakeup call of 8 am everyday. That was because she was at the manor. Carmine had brought her home the night before, after the cop situation, of course, he had stopped by Fish's place to talk to he about it. After a long conversation between Carmine and Fish, and a conversation of random topics between Butch and Karmen, they went home. When Karmen woke up she headed immediately downstairs, She was met by Carmine who handed her a a cup of coffee. She took it and sat down indian style in her chair, an old habit she'd had since she were younger.

"We know who told the MCU about Pepper being framed," Carmine bluntly came out with it.

Karmen took a sip from her coffee and raised and eyebrow, "it couldn't have been Gilzean, could it?" she asked setting the cup down.

"No, it was not Gilzean ,he never saw Fish with the pearls," Carmine answered.

"You don't think it's me, I would never snitch like that I would never risk my ow-"

"Karmen, we do not think it was you either, I know you know better and you're smarter than that, it was Oswald Cobblepot," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Umbrella Boy? He snitched?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, and I ordered James Gordon to shoot him this morning, to get rid of a snitch, and to make sure James is with the program." Carmine answered.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he will have his consequences, my dear, but don't let yourself worry about that, either way, Cobblepot will be dead and things will go back to normal." Carmine assured.


	6. Not So Happy Birthday

Karmen had spent about a week away from Fish, she hated to admit it, but she found herself relaxed more and didn't have to worry as much, that feeling was nice. Carmine had made his best attempts to not keep himself too occupied with his work, and often would stop in the middle of his day to spend time with his now 18 year old. Maybe that was why he wanted her to come back to the manor, it was like..an early birthday present. She didn't mind it though.

This one particular morning was different for her though, changed her life forever. It started out with her waking up normally as she had been doing in the manor the last week. Except when she woke she was shaken awake gently by Carmine. She groaned as she turned over and tiredly looked at the man.

"Good Morning Princess," he smiled at her.

"Thanks dad," she sat up and smiled as she ran her hand through her hair. She sat quiet for a second before she noticed a box in his hand. Her face went blank as she raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"This is your birthday present, been waiting to give it to you since the day you were born. I know your mother was too," he kept his smile handing her the box. She looked down at it and fidgeted with it in her hands for a few seconds before opening it. Upon opening the box her eyes widened, there lay a necklace that Karmen had never seen before.

"I-it's beautiful, but why.." her voice trailed off and Carmine cut in.

"It was your mother's, she declared the day you became and adult, you were to have this," he took the box from her hands and took out the necklace. I white diamond was the only charm, but it was unlike anything diamond necklace Karmen had ever seen. Carmine removed the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. Once he latched it, he looked back and admired it, "look's just as good as it did on her," he leaned in an whispered as if Louisa were in their presence listening, "maybe even better."

Karmen laughed and leaned in and hugged her father, "thank you so much."

He returned the hug, "you're welcome, and by the way, Fish wants you to come down there later today."

"Gotcha," she smirked.

"Unfortunately I must go, but I will meet you there later and we'll get the rest of your things," Carmine placed a kiss on her head before turning and leaving the room.

-Fish's Place-

Karmen had left the manor two hours after her wake up call and headed down the Fish's. Finally with the freedom to drive without being escorted, she had finally gotten to the place. She knew it be closed around this time and didn't open until later that day. When she walked in she wasn't greeted with the usual, "Good Evening Miss Falcone," for the workers weren't there yet. All but one who was like the new Umbrella Boy, except his name was Lazlo and Fish kept him around for her...needs, as the woman had put it. Karmen began to walk towards the bar, but was stopped when Fish stepped in her way out of the blue. Karmen jumped out of surprise and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, child," Fish greeted the girl as she embraced her.

"Thank you," Karmen hugged the woman back. Fish took a step back and inspected the girl. Her eyes stopped and gazed upon the diamond necklace. She took the charm into her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Louisa's necklace..." her voice trialed off in a suspicious tone, "fine piece of jewelry, anyway, we have work to do so come along, you have missed much while you were gone."

Fish had grabbed Karmen's hand and dragged her along.

*A few hours later*

Karmen sat by Butch in a booth while Fish sat across from the two, the three had been observing a new band that Fish had let play at her club. Karmen didn't like them much and made a face every time a note went sharp or flat. She still kept her calm and sipped her wine that she had been given. By this time, Lazlo had been up Fish's ass even worse than Bullock usually was.

To her dismay Fish and Butch were enjoying the band, what surprised her even more was that Fish was into that kind of music, it just wasn't exactly Karmen's forte. The eighteen year old sat and kept quiet to herself slowly taking sips of the wine she was given. She sighed in relief when the band had finished their songs. Fish and Butch clapped and cheered, but as soon as Fish turned that smile was wiped off her face. Karmen noticed the changed and turned around to look in the direction that Fish and Butch were both now looking in. She saw her father.

Karmen smiled as Butch got up leaving the seat open for Carmine.

"Don Falcone, what a wonderful surprise, welcome," Fish smiled as pleasantly as she good.

"Thank you, my dear," he nodded in Fish's direction. He turned to look at Karmen who had stood to greet her father. Carmine took his daughter's hand and kissed it, "good evening, Karmen."

Karmen smiled as her father turned back to Fish, "Can we...talk?"

"Yes of course, just give me a moment to clear the place," she turned as if she were about to yell at the entire crowd in the lounge to get out. But Carmine stopped her.

"No no, no need to spoil the fun," he half smiled before taking a seat next to Karmen. Fish sat also and looked at the man. The sound of footsteps neared the table and a man in a red jacket put a wine glass on the table and filled it with wine. Karmen and Carmine gave the man an odd look. The man hadn't been around awhile and Carmine had never seen the man in his life. The man flashed a flirty look at Fish before walking away without a word.

Carmine took his glass in his hand and looked from Karmen to Fish, "Men who are about to die are very honest, it pays to listen to them." he spoke before the clink of glasses touching sounded. They took a drink but Fish stopped midway.

"That's quite a toast."

"I spoke with your man Cobblepot, before he died. Odd little fellow. Perceptive. He told me the death of the Waynes would bring troubled times to our family in Gotham," he paused and glanced at his daughter.

"What did he know? Business is as good as ever," Fish shrugged.

"No, he was right," Carmine insisted, "The Waynes and The Falcones were the pillars of the same house, we understood eachother. Now that they're gone everything is out of balance, and the Wayne Empire's in flux. Who knows who'll end up in control," Karmen sat up a little straighter when she heard that listening more in the conversation, "The Maroni family senses weakness, They'll start making moves and then every criminal in the city will start making moves."

"Please, don't lose sleep over Maroni, he's number two for a reason," Fish spoke in a low tone.

"I never lose sleep over my enemies, no Falcone does, but it's my friends that keep me awake," he cocked his head to the side, "Cobblepot told me you say I'm old and soft and ready to be taken out and you're the one to take me."

Karmen's eyes widened, he was a little snitch. She had to admit she'd heard the woman say something about it a few times but the fact that her father now knew about it was even worse. Fish had threatened the girl's life if she said one word. She wondered how Fish was gonna talk her way out of this one.

Fish reached forward and lay her hand on top of Carmine's, Karmen knew the game she was playing all too well and man was she good at it, "Don Falcone, I would never..ever say that, I have only deep love and respect for you, you have been like a father to me," Fish spoke. Karmen wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from doing it.

"I'm so happy to hear that, but forget about that then," Carmine took his glass in his hand once more, "the babbling of a condemned man," he said before their glasses clinked again and they took a drink and the Don cleared his throat.

"Enough business, how have you both been, my dears?" he smiled once more looking from Fish to Karmen. Except when he looked at Karmen he gazed at the necklace around her neck and gave a little head nod, "thriving I hope."

" Yes, good,, I'm good," Fish nodded.

"I am well also," Karmen smiled.

Carmine turned slightly around and scanned the bar and the lounge, "which of these is either your lovers?"

"Please, my heart's been broken far too many times for that nonsense," Fish took another sip.

"At the moment I find 'dating' irrelevant," Karmen added. Carmine placed an arm around his daughter's waist in approval, he then looked at Fish.

"Hm, I heard you had a lover," Carmine narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Well, if you're referring to the boy I keep around for exercise, my lover he is not," Fish frowned and gave the man a poker face. Carmine turned his head to get a look at the boy who had served him earlier. He snapped his finger and the boy rushed over. The two men who came as body guards for Carmine gave an odd look as the boy passed them.

He stood in front of Carmine and looked down at him, "What's you're name?"

"Lazlo, sir," the boy answered.

"Lazlo, make sure you be good to this woman, and also, stay away from my daughter, they are both very precious to me, if you break their hearts', you break mine," Carmine gave him a grave look.

Lazlo looked away, "Yes Sir," Carmine looked back at his men giving a small nod, without hesitation both men grabbed Lazlo and dragged him away, screams from surprised bystanders were heard as he was being beaten. Fish closed her eyes and held her breath, she was annoyed and angry. Carmine stared back at her with a serious face.

"Give me your hand," he said to Fish, she offered her hand to him and waited, "thank you for being honest with me, it mean a lot, you chose wisdom and you live it," he said before kissing her hand. Fish tried not to watch as her boy was beaten but it was hard not to when it was happening in plain sight.

Carmine was beginning to stand and he looked at his daughter, "It is my understanding you still have things here, gather them now and I'll see you at home."

Karmen nodded and looked at Fish who was glaring at the both of them. She got out of the booth and headed towards the upstairs apartment like space to grab a few things.

Karmen had been upstairs for about ten minutes double checking she had removed all of her things from the apartment. She filled a small bag and got ready to exit. But, before she actually left, she turned and looked a the place, the place where she had lived nearly eight years. Where she witnessed her first murder, where she committed her first murder. They all seemed like distant memories to her, and she smirked before taking one last look and turning around, locking the door behind her.

As she headed down the stairs, the buzz of the crowd was no longer heard, all she heard was the faint voices of two people, a male and female. Fish must have cleared the club. As she made her way down the stairs she stopped at the last step and listened as a man's voice was heard, "you heard about a man and a woman abducting streets kids on your turf?" she listened to the voice, it took her a second to place it as James Gordon. She clenched her fists, she still had a grudge against the man.

"No foreplay with you hm? Figures. But, you got with the program, killed Penguin your own bad self. I was surprised, Straight arrow like you," Fish taunted.

"Guess you misjudged me," Jim replied.

"I guess I did, you're just a little sinner like the rest of us. Like Harvey, Karmen, me, all of us. I'm almost kind of sad about that," Karmen sighed as Fish's voice got lower making it a little more inaudible than it already was from the other side of the room.

"We're looking for a man and a woman, middle aged, white, targeting children under the age of sixteen," Gordon explained.

"They use a poisoned pen ,if you can believe it," Harvey spoke. At that moment Karmen got sick of eavesdropping and stepped off the last step and entered the room grabbing the attention of the three people. She stood next to Fish and leaned against a table and set her bag on the ground. Fish gave her a small look and turned back to the two cops.

"Oh. Used to be there was only a market for nice-looking girls, like this one here," Fish motioned to Karmen who smirked.

"That's what I said," Harvey gestured.

"But now there's a new buyer over seas that'll take anyone young and healthy," Fish explained.

"Overseas where? Whose "They"," Him asked.

"Nobody knows," Fish simply answered.

"What do they want them for?" Jim asked again.

"Nobody knows," Fish persisted as she gave Jim a dead glare in the eye, "and nobody cares."

Jim nodded slightly before him an Harvey turned to leave without another word. Karmen leaned against the table for a few more seconds. She did in fact care, she wanted to know more about the whole thing. She needed somewhere to think, somewhere quiet, by herself. Upstairs. An idea clicked in her mind.

"I think I left something upstairs," she said quickly before darting for the stairs.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Karmen had finished her thinking and proceeded down the stairs again. This time on the last step she heard two voices she had identified as Butch and Fish. She stopped and listened as the words coming out of Butch's mouth intrigued her and she knew they'd drop the topic as soon as they saw her.

"Boss don't be mad at me, I know that look," he insisted, "Now is too early to make a move on Falcone." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"I know," Karmen heard Fish's voice and a clink as she set her drink on the bar, "Not yet, I need more money, more men, more territory, i know. I'll play this thing loyal and bide my time. But i swear Butch...on my sainted mother's grave, someday soon...I am going to kill that old man with my bare hands and my teeth," Fish spat, "he's gonna let that little brat take over, even after all I taught her I should be next in line for number one not her."

Karmen felt a pang of hurt in her chest, she'd always heard Fish talk about Falcone going soft, but never had she ever heard the woman say she was going to kill him. Karmen leaned against the wall and looked at the floor, that really did hurt more than she thought it would have.

"I'll be holding your shoes," Butch spoke softly.

Karmen still stayed in her position thinking Fish was done talking, but that was not the case, "I just wish that Penguin was still alive, I didn't make that little punk suffer nearly bad enough."

And with that Karmen came out of her hiding place, it was time for her to leave before she broke down into tears hearing that. Butch and Fish saw as the girl walked past them, "Find what you were looking for?" Fish raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Karmen turned and then realized her hands were empty, "I mean...no, I didn't find what I was looking for, I probably misplaced it at the manor." the girl said a bit frantically. Fish raised both her eyebrows and held up Karmen's bag.

"Don't forget this, Birthday girl," Fish said smugly before Karmen took the bag. Butch gave her a nod and Karmen exited using the excuse that she was extremely worn out, when in reality she really just wanted to get out of there, away from Fish who had probably been two-faced since the first day Karmen came to her.

As Karmen sat in her car her mind raced. Surely the woman was joking, but there was a thing about Fish Mooney, she wasn't much of a kidder. Karmen found herself almost too distracted to drive as she ran a stoplight and nearly rear ended someone. She sighed in relief when she got back to the manor. She got out of her car and headed up the side steps to the manor that entered into the kitchen. When she walked in she found Carmine doing his usual night ritual, he always had a cup of decaf coffee while he read that day's newspaper before he went to bed. When he heard his daughter come in he turned.

"Took you awhile, everything ok?"

Karmen hesitated before she opened her mouth to answer her father, but not a sound came out. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dad, I need to tell you something that Fish was talking about with Butch tonight."


	7. The Plan

That night when Karmen had come out with the entire truth about Fish hung over the girl's shoulders like giant heavy chains. She felt guilty for what she had done, snitched, but it was for the well-being of herself and her father.

It hadn't come as a surprise to Carmine, he had felt a weird vibe when Fish told him she had never said anything about the man behind his back. The situation almost made Karmen giggle, it reminded her of petty girl drama, sort of the "he said she said" situation. But this was a more intense version of this game. A version that could cost you your life if you aren't careful. Which is exactly what Karmen was doing, being careful, watching her back, well, more than she already was due to the fact she has been threatened her entire life. Carmine had devised a plan for the girl, made it a little more difficult for her, but she would get to use her acting skills, one of her favorite things to do when she went undercover and eavesdropped and spied on people.

Karmen was strolling down the street, like an other day in Gotham. Muggings were happening, business owners were paying off cops for special protection. Nothing Karmen hadn't seen in her lifetime of being in the city. She knew what she was to do, and she knew that if she blew it, it would cost her her life real quick. She was on her way to Fish's place. The girl let her long black hair trail hang down her back, not finding any real reason to style it. She wore little makeup. Warmer clothing was worn due to the terrible winter weather Gotham always seemed to have. There never was a day where the gloom of the sky didn't drive the girl insane. She wished it would do something other than cloud up everyday, at least one day of sunshine would make her life complete.

Finally, she made it to the front of the woman's place. But her eye spied something she had never seen in front of Fish's place before. A cop car. But this one was special, it read MCU, which stood for Major Crimes Unit, in big black bold letters. She raised an eyebrow. The only cops who liked to get into people's business other than Gordon and Bullock, who weren't in the MCU, were Montoya and Allen. Those two were the definition of persistence and annoying. Karmen rolled her eyes as she took leisurely steps into the restaurant. She knew they weren't quite opened yet, but than again, Karmen was a "favorite". She stood in the waiting area for a few minutes before she heard voices in the back, she had to investigate on her part. She passed Lazlo with a sassy swing of her hips as he tried to tell her they weren't open yet, not recognizing her from the few nights before. Probably a little amnesia from that beating. Karmen smirked to herself. She spotted the two cops in the back with Fish. She walked up right as she heard the word, "Falcone," slip out of Montoya's mouth.

"Speak of the devil," Karmen spoke, her tone cocky, "you've got some nerve speaking my name when my father and I aren't around."

Montoya's jaw dropped, "Or was it her that gave the order to shoot Penguin?"

Karmen lost control of her movements, she took a hold of the woman's shirt collar, "You've got even more nerves blaming that on me, the little snitch got what he deserved, almost screwed Miss Mooney here over," she spoke through gritted teeth. Allen put a stern hand on the girl's shoulder. Karmen took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her, unless she doesn't keep her mouth shut." Karmen let go of the woman's collar. She stood next to Fish, who gave her a questioning look. Fish then looked to Montoya and pointed a finger at her.

"Your deductive powers astonish me. Honestly, I just got a chill," Fish narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"You know there's a rumor going around that Daddy Falcone gave your latest boy-toy a nasty beating," Allen had a smirk written across his face, "you wouldn't be looking for revenge would you?" he looked from Karmen to Fish. Fish didn't break her gaze with the man. Karmen prepared herself for the things that may come out of her mouth, they could be blatant lies or they could be the entire truth.

"I just want justice for little Oswald," Fish looked serious. Karmen mentally screamed. The words she was feeding them it was all bullshit, and she wanted to scream that. But she kept to herself until Montoya looked at her.

"Might wanna convince this one, then," and with that both cops turned for the door. When the bell signalling the cops had open the door and exited. Fish turned to Karmen.

"This new sense of...Independence...power, it's all finally sinking in Karmen, you're finally getting what I am teaching you, you don't let anyone of those people stomp on you, not one, and if they do, they will see you as they take their last breath and the world goes dark for them,"

"Yes ma'am," Karmen nodded with a satisfied smile, she had one person convinced, the most important pawn in the plan.

A few hours later Karmen sat behind the bar while Fish sat at a table as Lazlo and Fish straightened out their story. She could hear basic mumbling, nothing audible. These were the types of things she needed to be hearing for the plan. She sat for a second as she thought of a solution. Fish always had a big burly guy as her body guard when the club wasn't open, all she had to do was bribe him to give her all the input even when Karmen wasn't with Fish, then the second biggest part of the plan would be complete. After a few more minutes Lazlo walked away and Fish said something to her body guard. She had the look on her face, she was giving orders. This was perfect. After another thirty seconds the man walked away, and Karmen followed. As she got past Fish she pulled the pistol out of the side of her pants and spotted the body guard. She sped up her walking pace and high-tailed the guy. She tapped him on the shoulder, but as soon as she turned, she pushed him against the way and held the gun to the bottom of chin.

"I have a very explicit set of directions and tasks you are going to do for me, got that," the guy gave her the tough guy look but her glare over powered it, she had learned well from Carmine, and he nodded.

"I will be paying you X amount of dollars to do some spying and reporting for me. Right here, right now, you will tell me exactly what Fish and the Boy Toy were talking about, and tell me whatever orders she gave you, and believe me, I will know if you're lying, " Karmen dug the gun more into the man's chin.

"Lazlo was worried what Falcone would do to Fish if he found out Fish set the MCU on whoever killed Cobblepot, and she was talking about how Falcone only had him beaten to hurt her. That's it, that's all I heard," the guy gave an annoyed breath.

"And the orders she gave you?" Karmen dug in even more.

"She told me that new girl Falcone's been seein', Nadia, Natalie, somethin' that starts with a-"

"Natalia! But that's not the point, what about her?"

"She said I need to tell Butch the girl needs to get into an "Accident"," the guy spoke softly.

"What else?"

"To get rid of Lazlo," the guy yelled in her face annoyed with the gun in his.

"And that's it? Nothing else?" Karmen played with the trigger of the gun.

"No, that's it," he said in a musky tone. Karmen removed the gun and pulled a wad of cash out of her cleavage.

"Very good, now keep doing that and payment will get larger. Now get out of my sight, you disgust me," she hit him in the back of the head and he began walking the way he was going. Karmen smiled to herself, so far today's checkpoints were successful. She smiled as she walked back the way she went, where Fish was. As she strolled past the woman, she stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said forcefully holding her arm.

Karmen kept her smug smile, "I have some...business to attend to."

Fish eyed her for a moment before letting go of Karmen's arm. She had some unauthorized business to take care of, this little recon mission was all her own.

-One Hour Later-

Karmen sat at a table by herself, disguised as any other wealthy citizen in the area. She was current;y dining at a place that none other than Salvatore Maroni owned himself, a little Italian restaurant, nice place, she expected no less considering the man had an ego larger than his appetite for spreading hate and crime. She wasn't just there for the "Best Spaghetti and Meatballs you'll ever taste". Oh no. She was hungry for something much more different and much more harder to obtain. Information from the Don himself, now she was no idiot. It wasn't like she was going to just meet up with him and have a one on one talk with him. Puh-lease. He'd shoot her on the spot if he saw her. So she had to get things the hard way, eavesdropping,

When she walked in she had specifically requested a table near where she knew he'd be sitting, and she had to time her arrival perfectly, get there at least 45 minutes earlier than the man to avoid suspicion from the staff, which she had successfully done. She also made sure to sit directly behind from where he was going to be, with her back turned to him so recognition would be hard. And then the last part she hated the most. Waiting. That was the only thing left to do as she sipped her ice water, wait patently for the man so she could be fed his information straight from the source.

After about ten minutes she heard the bell of the front door ring and a man speak, "Don Maroni, what a wonderful time to be here!" it was the manager of the restaurant, and older man who had a thick Italian accent. She waited a few patient minutes, and Maroni got right to talking.

"You see Falcone is only the boss of Gotham, because people believe he's the boss," she could hear him loud and clear. She continued to sip her water and noticed an oddly familiar person working back in the kitchen, she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was. She shook it off when she heard the man begin to speak again, "That's what this Arkham thing is gonna change, people are gonna see that the Emperors got no clothes. I'm wasting my breath, you're an idiot, get outta here," she heard him sigh. Well that was short but sweet, but damn did Karmen wish she could have gotten more outta that. She sighed in frustration but froze stiff when an Italian accented voice boomed in her direction.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" it was Maroni and he was looking in her direction. She didn't turn but also noticed the person in the kitchen had also froze looking at the Don. Maybe that's who he was talking to. She stayed quiet for a few more seconds to see if he would respond.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, I-" an oh so familiar voice spoke. Karmen went completely still when Maroni's shuffled foosteps entered the area she was sitting in. She glanced at the man who had now exited the kitchen and was standing in the room too holding a rack to hold cups.

"Hold on. Put that down," the Don pointed at the cup rack. The other man obeyed and set the rack down, "you were listening huh? You're new, what's your name?"

"Paolo, sir," the other answered in a low tone. Karmen glanced up to look at the man from the kitchen, and what she was shocked her. It was Penguin. The one who was supposed to be dead, the one who has ordered to be killed! Gordon didn't fulfill the order!

"Italian? You don't look Italian," Maroni narrowed his eyes.

"On my mother's side," Penguin made up the sly lie, "it's the side that I claim."

"That son of a bitch," Karmen whispered.

"A boy who loves his mother," Maroni pulled out a wad of cash and began flipping through it. He pulled out two twenties and handed them to Penguin, "here, take it. I was a lot like you, Started from nothing, but I kept my head down, worked hard, and now look at me. Gotham is the city of opportunity!"

"Yes sir, I believe that too," Penguin nodded.

"You hear what I was sayin' back there? Those names? Falcone? Arkham? They mean anything to you?" Maroni gestured,

"Honestly sir, I didn't hear anything at all," Penguin smiled and shrugged.

"Attaboy, now get back to work, can't keep these customers waiting like..." Maroni looked around and Karmen knew exactly what he was about to do, she should have ran when she had the opportunity, "like this lovely woman right here," Maroni has touched the bottom of her chin and moved her head to look up at him. In less than a second her recognized the girl. His smile dropped and her looked serious.

"Well I'll be damned, Karmen Falcone," he spoke low. And that's when Penguin looked at the girl horrifyingly, "Old Carmine send you to do his little dirty work? Spy on old Uncle Sal?" he taunted the girl as his grip got tighter on her face. She threw off his hand and stood up inching slowly away from the man.

"I'm 18 now, didn't ya hear? I make my own rules now," she spat back in a hateful tone.

"18? Well that'll make it seventeen and half years since I put a bullet in your mother's head," A devious grin spread across his face. Karmen didn't bother cringing.

"No, that'll be seventeen and a half years that you still feel like a coward for having to prove your still in power and not just let everyone believe it," She retorted. Sal came at the girl with a knife and held it to her neck.

"Watch yourself, Falcone, I don't need your father's permission to slit your throat. I'll let you live this time, but get the hell outta my restaurant and don't let me ever catch you showin' your face here again," he whispered evilly. Karmen pushed the man off her and stormed out of the restaurant not even bothering to look back.

Once insider her car she glanced at the time on her dashboard. She had to get home soon, Carmine wanted to take Karmen out himself for her actual 18th celebration sort of.

She had driven back to the manor in the most silent car ride she'd ever been in, not even bothering to turn on the radio, even blocking out the low hum of the engine. Her mind was racing, mostly centered around the fact that Penguin was still alive. The things she could do with that secret, but no. She had to keep it quiet. If they know now his punishment would be far worse if they waited and found out. Karmen wanted to see him suffer. She continued to picture what would happen as soon as Fish or even her father found out as she finished her car ride home. When she had gotten back to the manor she didn't trudge, but she didn't walk in happy either, she had been in one of those eh moods.

She set her bag she had with her and leaned over the counter, she knew it'd be a matter of time before Carmine saw his daughter's car out front and would come downstairs. He had probably been up there in his office all day, the car that was usually used to chauffer him hadn't left the position it was in from the day before. And she was right, the soft footsteps of the man were heard as they turned down the spiral staircase, Karmen could see the smile on his face from the doorway that was next to the stairs.

As her entered the kitchen he spoke, "Seems like you've been busy today, Princess," he smirked as he stood on the opposite side of the counter from her, he had known what her main priority was to do some recon, with it's perks, "What did you get today?"

"Nothing much, really, Maroni caught me today," she said plainly.

Carmine raised an eyebrow, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he said he'd let me live this time, but if he ever caught me in his place again, he'd have me gutted," she breathed out a laugh at the threat.

"You're not scared of him?" Carmine asked.

"I'm not afraid of a coward, and I made sure to let him know before I left, I wasn't going to let him think he won what little war broke out when he saw me," she looked at him seriously.

"That's my girl," Carmine smiled, "You have your mother's determination, that's another thing I admire about you," Carmine reached over and put a hand on her cheek.

"Maroni mentioned that today too, but, I didn't get that pang of hurt I usually do when someone talks about it, I think it was because it was so in the moment, but I really don't know, I feel like it's her death that drives me to push myself, especially against him, I want to be the one to cause his demise, and I don't care who will try and stop me, he's my kill," she could feel herself clenching her fists as anger built up inside her.

Carmine opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and sighed, "That's for another time," it was quiet for another few seconds before Carmine spoke again, "By the way, Natalia will not be joining us for dinner, she had an accident. We will depart in an hour."

Karmen had felt guilt, she knew about his father's mistress was going to be getting into an accident, and she had neglected to tell him. Well, then again, she didn't really like her in the first place. Karmen smirked to herself as she made her way back up to her room to get ready.

-An Hour And a Half Later-

Karmen and Carmine had been standing in the middle of Fish's place, it was a...stop before they were to go to dinner. Carmine needed to discuss something with the woman. They stood in the middle of the bustle of people getting the club ready for the usually busy and crazy night shift. Karmen knew the scene all too well, she had grown up around it.

"Carmine, Karmen," the happy voice of Fish Mooney spoke as she came from around a corner. The two turned and smiled at the woman, "what a lovely surprise, we're not quite open, but for you..."

"Hello Fish," Carmine greeted, "just stopped by on our way to dinner, I wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings," Carmine reached over and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Never," Fish assured.

"That's my girl," Carmine smiled.

"Karmen you look quite elegant, you're lucky to have such a good looking girl Carmine," Fish looked Karmen up and down.

"Thank you, Miss Mooney," Karmen nodded.

"Speaking of your girl, that'd better be the reason why you're ditching me tonight , what's her name again? Nadia?" Fish narrowed her eyes.

"Natalia, and no, she had an accident, so Karmen's my date tonight," he put an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"I hope nothing serious," Fish spoke low and sympathetically.

"A mugging."

"Mugging? Ever since the Wayne's were killed, the city has gone crazy, I hope the punk who did it paid with his life," Fish spat. Karmen narrowed her eyes at the woman, she knew the whole setup and wanted to burst right there and spill the truth, but she took a deep breath.

"He will. when we find him, along with anyone who helped him," Carmine assured. Karmen sent a smirk his way, "Are you hearing anything from Maroni's camp? He threatened Karmen today."

"You don't actually believe Maroni had something to do with the mugging do you?" Fish tilted her head.

"Like you say, people are acting crazy, and crazy is bad for business," Carmine spoke plainly, "Especially with everything on the horizon."

"You're talking about Arkham, I thought you had that locked up," Fish crossed her arms.

"Keep your eyes open," Carmine ordered before he kissed the woman's forehead. He put his arm around Karmen and turned to leave. The two body guards followed behind. This plan was put in motion, but it was gonna be hard to keep it on the track.


	8. Arkham Vote

**Look who's back to updating after months!! Sorry this has taken me forever but Junior year is kicking my ass. I'm taking two college classes on top of honors and AP and there's so much to do ,). But alas, I want to get back to writing. These chapters for this particulat story take me on average about 2 days to right, so please bear with me on updates. I'm trying to be more consistent. But I make no promises. Enjoy!!** **XXX**

Carmine and Karmen's father-daughter time they'd spent together was very productive in the eighteen year old's opinion. They finally got to have the conversation she's been waiting to have for years. Her becoming the new Don of the Falcone family, making her long line of Ancestors in the Italian mob very proud, more so she wanted to do it for Louisa. Carmine wasn't in the least bit surprised for her enthusiasm, for he knew she'd wanted this for a long time, and she worked for it.

As the two sat and ate at a fancy little Italian place Carmine told Karmen he used to take Louisa to all the time, they drank wine and made small talk, but the conversation turned quickly into something Karmen hadn't told her father about yet.

"I heard Fish talking with Gilzean a few days ago, I guess she's 'auditioning girls at the the club," she spoke, take a sip from her wine glass.

"Any partiicular types?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"She's having Butch scavenge the city for pretty ones, but not the humble and elegant pretty. The slutty, desperate ones who'll do anything to make it working in a club like Fish's," Karmen smirked in return, "I'm just not quite sure what for. I'm meeting with the body guard I tipped off tomorrow and hopefully will get some more information."

"Indeed," Carmine smiled as he reached across the table and grabbed Karmen's hand, looking into his daughter's eyes, "You will be one hell of a Don one day, Karmen Grace."

Karmen smiled back at her father, "Thank you," she whispered before glancing down at the table and back up at him, "I think I'm going to go back to Maroni's place tomorrow, he seems like he's got something up his sleeve, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"And what if he catches you like he did today?" Carmine asked, concern slightly in his tone.

"He wouldn't dare kill the daughter of the most powerful mob boss in all of Gotham. The man doesn't have the guts to do it, and if he tries, I'm always prepared," The ebony-haired girl assured him.

"Don't dive too deep to prove yourself, you've done it enough already, Karmen."

"I know, and it's not about wanting that approval anymore, it's about preparing for what I'll take over someday. I just want to be ready." she smiled.

Carmine released her hand and focused his gaze on his wife's necklace around Karmen's neck, "You remind me more and more of Louisa everyday, so determined."

The night had come to a close for the two and they went back to Falcone Manor, where they ended their nights with peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Karmen allowed herself to sleep in, knowing Bamonte's, aka Maroni's place, didn't open until later in the afternoon, she didn't have much else to do besides that and meet up with her spy on Fish. Upon waking up, she realized it was eleven thirty. She dazedly sat up from her bed, her head swarming with the aftermath of a few too many glasses of wine from the night before. That, and the taste of sour grapes in her mouth and still on her breath despite the fact she's brushed her teeth before she went to bed that night.

"Nothing a cup of coffee and a bottle of water can't fix," she spoke to herself as she dragged herself out of her bed and down the stairs of the manor. Taking in the essence she remembered from when she was a little kid. This place seemed so vague yet so familiar to her over the past few days. But something was different and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Shaking off the feeling, she proceeded the rest of the way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

As if on cue, she smelled the coffee smell wafting through the air, it was a pleasant one at that compared to her wine ridden breath. There she met Carmine, who was already sipping on a cup of his own and reading through the newspaper from that morning.

"Good morning," she greeted as she got a mug from off the wrack they had and took the coffee pot off the burner, pouring the hot concoction into her cup.

"Morning, slept in later, I see," Carmine looked up to smile at his child.

"I need my beauty rest, I told you that," she smirked back at him, taking a tablespoon of sugar and pouring it into her coffee, stirring it, before lifting the mug to her lips and sipping.

"I see," Carmine chuckled in return.

"Unfortunately I cannot talk for long, so much to do today and so little time," Karmen smiled at her father before walking back out of the kitchen and up the stairs so she could finish her coffee and shower before she headed out to Maroni's.

Around two thirty, Karmen found herself back at the godforsaken place she'd been yesterday. She'd almost entirely forgotten that Penguin wasn't dead, but was a detail she chose not to share with Carmine just yet, wondering if he'd find out for himself.

Karmen had taken the liberty of disguising herself a little bit better, wearing her long, black hair back and also clad with some sunglasses, nothing too conspicuous or questionable. As she made her way in, she was immediately escorted to a table near the back. As she made her way with the host to her table, she looked around. Low and behold, there was that little kniving snitch in the kitchen. Working as if he wasn't just supposedly shot dead and thrown into Gotham Bay almost three days ago. The sight made her sick and she wanted to go back there and kill him. But she'd have her time with Oswald, and oh the revenge she would get.

Once escorted to her table, she took a seat and ordered and ice water, still in a bit of her hangover mode. The girl looked through the menu to pass time, waiting for when the time would come for Salvatore Maroni would walk through those doors. And eventually it did. Only took him half an hour. Karmen glanced around the room noticing the restaurant's manager, Joel, straightened his tie and walked through the kitchen door, a wide smile on his face as he greeted the Don, who was approaching the dining area followed by many other men.

"Don Maroni! Pleasure to see you," Joel walked up to the man, shaking his hand.

Maroni nodded, returning the handshake, "Thank you, how are you?" he smiled in return.

Joel pulled out a seat for the man, "Please, please, take a seat. I'll bring some wine and bread!" he insisted.

"Kiss ass," Karmen mumbled to herself as she carefully directed her gaze to the party. She watched as Maroni and the other men took their seats, Maroni taking his napkin from the table and unfolding it into his lap.

"Today is a day of celebration," he exclaimed, "A very lucrative deal is coming my way," he gestured for one of the men to come close, "land, my friend." he smirked, "that's where the big money is, heh?"

Out of nowhere, two men carrying dufflebags, no doubt filled with money, quickly walked past Karmen and the party by her, and into the back kitchen. Karmen watched as Maroni's gaze followed the men carefully to make sure they'd made it to their appointed destination in the back before turning back to his group. Karmen kept her own gaze at the man washing cups behind the glass door. Penguin. He was watching as well as he scrubbed a glass with a rag.

Karmen ignored the man and turned her attention back to what Maroni had said, "Land. Land? What land is he talking abo-" she muttered to herself before it hit her, "Arkham, the Arkham deal, of course." she muttered once more. This was what this little meeting was going to be centered around. But what about it? Did something happen? Was Maroni going to find a way to interfere? The questions flooded her mind, but the only real way to know was to go there herself and check it out.

The girl slapped a five dollar bill on the table, getting up from her seat without being noticed, and exited the building quickly.

It had only taken her about twenty minutes to make it to Arkham, but when she saw the place swarming with cops, she knew something had to be up. She immediately took her keys from her ignition and got out, neglecting to lock the vehicle. Karmen made it through the gates before she saw police caution tape up around an area.

"God damnit," she muttered as she walked around the scene, spotting some familiar faces, Bullock, Gordon, and Commissioner Essen. Karmen made her way up to the three, stopping to ask, "What the hell happened here?"

She received an odd look before Gordon answerd, "Councilman was found dead here this morning."

"No one ever dies in this town, you mean someone was murdered and found here this morning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is about the Arhham vote," Jim spoke.

"How so?" Bullock asked.

"Arkham is more than just a land deal, it's a war between Falcone and Maroni, these councilmen were on opposite side of the war."

"Which begs the question, why are you here?" Bullock turned to Karmen.

"Exactly that, I heard Maroni talking about a land deal coming this way, and I figured he meant Arkham, so I decided to come her and check it out, make sure nothing was going on. But that doesn't seem to be the case," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So who did who?" Bullock spoke to Jim, but narrowed his eyes in Karmen's direction.

"You think my father did this?" Karmen raised an eyebrow as Bullock.

"The way I see it, Maroni struck first, he had Jenkins killed to change the vote his way, and Falcone retaliated, had Zeller killed to change the vote back. Burning the body was Falcone's way of sending a message," Jim looked in Karmen's direction, who glared in return.

Essen sighed frustratedly before walking away from the scene. Bullock was about to speak before a tall, lanky man wearing glasses walked up next to Karmen and stood with a clipboard in his hand.

"Ed, watcha got?" Bullock asked, making Karmen look up at the man standing next to her.

The tall man offered her a smile before turning back to Bullock, "I've got a paradox for you, these are the medical examiner's reports on the murders of councilmen Jenkins and his aide. Both victims sustained fatal puncture wounds to the skull via the eyesocket. The weapon was some kind of metal spike."

"Okay so?" Bullock added.

"So, it obviously wasn't my father who struck first, if he even struck at all, if we needed a hitman, we'd use Victor," Karmen chimed in, sending a glare to Bullock.

"Councilmen Zeller also has wounds from a metal spike," Ed looked back down at Karmen, "It's an extremely unlikely coincidence, don't you think?"

"So you're saying both councilman and the aide were killed by the same person?" Bullock questioned.

:"It would appear so, wouldn't it?" Ed smirked.

"Same killer, working for Maroni and Falcone?" Gordon asked.

"Which he isn't," Karmen rolled her eyes.

Bullock rolled his eyes in Karmen's direction for motioning for Gordon to follow him. Gordon followed and left Ed and Karmen, who was looking the the charred body in the oil bin. Before she even realized what he was doing, Ed held out his hand for her to shake.

"Edward Nygma," he introduced himself with a geeky smile.

Karmen hesitated before shaking his hand, "Karmen Falcone," she spoke, her usual dark look i her eye as as she flashed the man a small smile.

"Falcone? As in-"

"Exactly what you're thinking," Karmen smirked up at Ed.

Edward studied her for a few seconds, trying to decipher the facade standing in front of him, "You've got a hint of mystery to you. I can't quite determine what that is though." he commented.

Karmen raised an eyebrow in return, "They don't call you a mob princess for nothing," she smirked once more before walking off, leaving Edward alone with the body.

"Hm, you're a difficult one, Karmen," Edward muttered to himself, the name rolling nicely off his tongue while a smirk was etched on his face as he watched her walk back to her car.

Karmen had made a quick trip to the meet up place of where she was supposed to be meeting her spy she had on Fish. After an exchange of information and money, the eighteen year old made her way back to Falcone Manor where she assumed her father would be waiting.

When she pulled up to the manor in her usual parking spot, she noticed something seemed off. She was able to spot the cars of her father's two most trusted allies Giovanni Martello and Antonio Valastro. But why were they there? They were only called in when things got super bad. Had something happened to Carmine while she was gone?

The ravenhaired girl didn't have time to ask herself any more questions. In a split second she was out of her car and sprinting up the walkway, bursting through the front door and frantically whipping her head from left to right, searching for any sign something may have happened. "Dad?" she called out as she searched around the house for him.

Her search finally came to an end when she entered her father's office, seeing him sitting on his chair at his desk while Antonio and Giovanni were standing across from them in their suits. When Karmen entered, all eyes were on her,and the Don was quick to stand up from his chair and make his way towards the girl.

"Karmen, I was worried sick, are you hurt?" the man asked as he looked her up and down, trying to find any sign of a wound or blood on her.

Karmen frowned looking from her father to the men standing behind him, "I'm fine, why? Why would I be hurt? What happened?" she asked.

"Maroni's place was shot up and robbed a little after you arrived," Giovanni answered as he stepped forward.

"Your father was worried perhaps you'd been in there when it happened," Antonia finished.

Karmen looked back to her father, her frown dropping, "No, I left after I heard Maroni talking about a land deal, I figured he meant the Arkham deal, so I left as fast as I could and went to the Arkham grounds figuring something had gone on."

Falcone's blood ran cold when he heard his daughter talk about the Arkham Deal, "And did anything happen?"

"We'll talk about that later, but I got Intel from my spy," she spoke before looking at Antonio and Giovanni, "Who all was killed in Bamonte's?"

"Few of the guys Maroni was doing business with and the manager, Joel Damagio," Antonio answered.

Karmen nodded, "Maroni's still up to something, there's trouble in the air and I have a feeling this won't be the last time he tries to pull something before the Arkham Deal in two days."

The Next Morning

Bamonte's

"Falcone thinks he can hit me in my place of business and get away with it?" Maroni shouted as he stood next to one of his men, Frankie, as he looked at the bloodstained table where Joel's body had fallen after he was shot and killed.

"He's got another thing coming, Frankie, and I want to hit him back," he spoke in a gruff tone, balling his hand he was flailing into a fist, "This time where it hurts. I wanna hit the mouth, His time's up."

"I'll take care of it," Frankie answered before glancing behind him at Cobblepot, who was once again washing dishes, "Then there's the other thing,"

Maroni looked over at Frankie before turning to glance at the dishwasher, "Send him over."

Frankie gestured to Cobblepot, signalling for him to come out from the kitchen. Oswald quickly replied, setting the dish he was cleaning down hobbling over to the door where he wiped his hands on his apron and straightened his white hat, then walking out of the kitchen, taking a stance in front of Maroni with his gaze towards the ground.

"You know I'm a man who shows appreciation when appreciation is due." Maroni spoke.

"Yes, Don Maroni," Oswald spoke in a small tone.

"What you did for me yesterday did not go unnoticed."

Oswald glanced at the ground before gazing back up at Maroni, making eye contact, "Th-thank you sure, I only wish I was able to retrieve the other-"

"Ba-ba-ba-ba. How long you been washin' dishes?" the Don asked.

"Not long."

"That ends today, you've been promoted, to restaurant manager," Maroni looked down at the blood covered table, "The position recently became available."

Having recovered from the day before, Karmen decided it'd been a bit since she'd visited her dear old friend, Fish Mooney. It may have only been two days, but it was also a possibility to get information she couldn't off the guy she tipped off.

As she entered the club, she noticed it was empty, and the only noise was of a woman signing in the lounge. How odd, the place didn't open for awhile. Karmen frowned as she made her way back to the lounge, seeing a girl not much older than her with dark hair and dark eye makeup. Clad in a mid length black belly shirt, a high waisted short naxy blue skirt, and fishnet tights, with some hgih heeled ankle boots,she was the one on the stage signing. Karmen quietly entered the lounge, standing beside Butch, who gave her a nod, while Fish was unaware she'd entered. When the girl had finished singing, Fish adjusted her position and watched the girl on the stage.

"What's your name?" Fish askead the girl.

"Liza," the brunette almost immediately answered.

"How long have you been singing Liza?"

"Not long," the girl responded.

Fish narrowed her eyes, "Do you like boys or girls?"

Liza took a second to respond in a smug tone, "Boys."

"So, you want the job or what?" Fish asked.

'What job? Why didn't she ask me to do it?' Karmen asked herself as she frowned down at Fish.

"Well, you haven't told me what it is yet," Liza responded in a matter of fact tone.

"You want to be a woman with power, money, and respect like me?"

"I guess. Yeah." Liza almost seemed careless.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to have it all?" Fish raised her tone.

There was another moment of hesitation from Liza, "Yes...I am."

"That's the job," Fish answered. The two shared a silence before Fish spoke in a cold tone, "Seduce me."

Immediately, Liza chuckled, taking this as some sort of Joke. Fish tilted her head as he look went serious, "You think I'm kidding."

Liza froze for a few seconds before she slowly walked off the stage, approaching Fish as she swung her hips in a seductive way. Karmen watched in disgust at the girl. As Liza took a seat on the table Fish was sitting at, she glanced back at Butch and then at Karmen. Fish raised an eyebrow before turning around to see the Falcone.

"Karmen, darling, wasn't expecting to see you here, just give me a minute," Fish responded, rolling her eyes as she turned back to face Liza.

The girl reached down for Fish, placing her hand on her collarbone as she leaned down to kiss her. It had only last a few seconds, but when Liza pulled away, she grabbed the glass holding Fish's drink and downed it. Without a word she stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

Karmen went to open her mouth to speak, but all too soon another pair of footsteps entered the room. The three turned to see Harvey Bullock strolling into the lounge.

"Harvey," Fish smiled, "You see something you like?"

"I do now," Harvey smiled in return, glancing at Karmen for a second, before looking back at Fish.

"I need your help," Harvey spoke.

Fish looked at Karmen, "Karmen excuse us for a minute, won't you?" Fish asked.

Karmen nodded before turning to leave the room, Butch on her heels.

A few minutes later, Karmen stood behind the entryway, listening to what Harvey and Fish were talking about.

"City Councilmen are dropping like flies." Harvey spoke.

"I heard."

:It's bad for business."

"You're not wrong."

"Button man's a guy called Gladwell, You know him?" Harvey asked.

"Only by reputation," Fish folded her hands as she set her elbows on he table.

"You think you can find him?"

"I can find anyone if I have the time. The question is, what's in it for me?" She asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I'll owe you," Harvey whisper, taking a drink of his scotch. Karmen rolled her eyes from behind the wall.

Fish shook her head, "Okay, but I still think it's a waste of time if you ask me." she sat back in her seat.

"Falcone will just get someone else to take his place."

Karmen clenched her fists, that woman didn't dare even try and talk about her father behind his back again.

"He's not going to let this bone go."

"Why''s that?" Harvey raised an eyebrow

"Falcone can't afford to lose that vote," Fish responded in a lower tone, "If Maroni gets even a piece of Arkham, it'll just prove what we already know. And that is that Falcone is old and weak."

"You seem kind of please about that," Harvey commented, "How come? Falcone goes down, so do you."

"Harvey, don't you worry about me. I always have a plan B," she rested her head on her hand as she nodded towards Liza and Butch talking at the bar.

"And what about your girl, Karmen?"

"Karmen's left me, gone to live with that old bastard, I've got someone new in line." Fish smirked.

Karmen hadn't even wanted to hear what else Fish had to say, before she even got the chance to speak to Fish, she turned and walked out of th eclub, proceeding to get back in her car and leave.

The next day was one that had been anticipated for both the Maronis and Falcones for weeks. The final say on the Arkham vote.

Karmen leaned on the desk and her father sat in his office chair, the television that sat in the corner was on and was giving coverage of the Mayor's final say on the Arkham plan.

After much anticipation, it was finally spoken, "This is not a case of either plan failing, this is a case of compromise for what's best for the people of Gotham," Mayor James started.

Karmen frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as the Mayor continued, "The Arkham district will be developed into both low-cost housing as well as a much needed site for waste disposal."

"Damnit," Karmen cursed as she stood up from leaning on the desk.

"This is the best of both plans, together in one." the Mayor concluded.

Karmen heard Carmine sigh and she turned to him, "Maroni got what he wanted," she spoke in an agitated tone.

"That may be so, but we got a part of the share, the only thing to do now is get everything else we lost in that deal that's rightfully ours back." Carmine spoke as he stood up, walking behind Karmen and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh believe me, we'll give ole Sal a run for his money," Karmen smiled deviously **.**


	9. Kam

"I've got a theory," Karmen thought out loud as she sat across from her father at their large oak dining room table, a cup of black coffee in her hand while the Don ate his breakfast.

Carmine looked up from him food and looked at Karmen as she narrowed her eyes at the table as if she were deep in thought, "And what would that be?"

"Something's going to happen, I just don't know what. Fish has been quiet over the past few days and Maroni's been the same way. It just doesn't feel right," the ebony haired girl shook her head before looking back at her father.

"Did you ever find out what Fish was trying to find girls for?" Carmine asked.

Karmen shook her head, "The best I could get was she needed a weapon. I don't know what for or who she picked. I only got a look at one girl, but briefly."

"And Maroni's been fairly silent since the Arkham Vote, thinks he won something," The Don groaned, if there was one thing Carmine disliked the most about Salvatore Maroni, it was how vain he was and his sense of entitlement.

"I don't know, I would just say we need to be prepared. For a hit, something. The organized crime business is never this quiet. It's honestly irking," Karmen looked down at her cup of lukewarm coffee.

 **XXX**

Carmine and Karmen arrived to one of Falcone's warehouses by the docks of Gotham Bay in a black Benz. Once parked the two got out of the car, met by Fish, who stood smugly, Nikolai, a man apart of another crime family, and an assortment of Carmine's allies. Karmen followed her father to stand before the others who were there for a brief meeting to discuss the outcome of the Arkham Vote.

Carmine took a breath before speaking, "I know your families are upset, but tell them, everybody got a piece of the Arkham project. It was a business decision. We didn't lose, Maroni didn't win."

"Maroni thinks he won!" Nikolai cut in as he stepped forwards towards Carmine, "He thinks he won a great battle," his accented voice made him sound even more authentic, "We need to hurt him."

"No," Karmen answered as she stepped forward and looked at Nicoli with a frown as if he were an idiot.

"If we don't push back hard, he's going to think-"

"Nikolai," Carmine interrupted, "that fool will think what I want him to think. No pushback. Not yet."

"In my country we say, 'Even a fool may bite the king if he has teeth'."

"Can the folklore Niko, we're not in your godforsaken country," Karmen rolled her eyes as she faced the man, "We are here in Gotham, where we have electricity, plumbing, and my father is the boss. We're playing that cluck, Maroni, on a long line. Done."

Niko looked back at Karmen with narrowed eyes, "Why so angry, Karmen? I speak my mind, is no crime. And I assure you, in my country we have all modern conveniences," he made his way forward towards Karmen, giving her a look as if she were dumb, "Only difference, ladies are in kitchen or in bed, depending on their talents." Niko smirked at the girl who now had a death glare set on the man.

"I bet your mother was a lousy cook," Karmen made her way towards the man, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Don't speak of my mother," Niko's tone became darker as he stepped closer to the girl.

Karmen didn't hesitate to get right up in the man's face, "Or what?" she spat as she looked up at him with her piercing glare, "You gonna hit a lady?" she challenged him, tilting her head.

"That's enough," Carmine demanded as Karmen felt arms wrap around her own and pull her away from Nikolai, "There'll be no bad blood here."

"My apologies," Karmen spoke as she was released, her glare still set on Niko who smirked back at her.

"We need each other, we're family," Carmine spoke, taking a step next to Karmen.

Nikolai's smirk lightened on Karmen as if he were considering it, Karmen stared back at him with a poker face.

 **XXX**

Karmen entered the GCPD building, she was hoping her resources didn't have to come down to this, but it seemed like a last resort at that point for information and help. As she went further into the building she could hear commotion and yelling from the precinct. Upon entering the area she saw the entire precinct was in mass hysteria. Cops rushing around in every which direction, holding screaming criminals and dragging them to holding cells where they still continued to go crazy. She really couldn't believe her eyes.

Carefully she walked through the precinct, looking mainly for Bullock, but anyone she could recognize that could point her to Bullock was something she was willing to settle on as well. As she walked, her head turned in every direction, observing the craziness that was in surrounding her. As she stepped up the stairs, her attention on everything minus watching where she was going, to check if Harvey was at his desk, she bumped into someone. The girl groaned before she looked in front of her to see she's bumped into a familiar tall and lanky man. She recognized him from the Arkham Site a few days ago.

"Sorry, about that Miss Falcone," the man spoke before his eyes diverted to a woman, a street walker no doubt by her physical appearance, was being dragged past them. The woman hadn't hesitated to scream in both their faces before she was dragged away to the holding cells.

Karmen looked back up at the man, "I wasn't paying attention," she offered him a small smile, "Ed, right? I was looking for Bulllock, any chance you know where I can find him?"

Edward studied the girl for a few seconds before nodding, "I do, follow me," Edward smiled before turning and leading her up to Commissioner Essen's office. Karmen rolled her eyes before entering the office with Ed.

"We've got a visitor," Ed chuckled as Karmen entered. She looked to see Essen, Jim, and Harvey as she walked in.

"Falcone? What are you doing here?" Essen posed the question.

"The better question is what the hell is going on out there?" Karmen asked as she gestured to outside the office.

"We asked first," Jim glared at Karmen.

"I need to talk to Harvey, now answer me," Karmen gave Jim a sarcastic smile.

"A new drug labeled 'Viper' has been all over Gotham's streets, it's got some odd side effects as you saw," Ed chimed in as he looked at everyone in the room. Karmen looked back at him with a perplexed frown, "It's really quite remarkable. Viper somehow activates unused DNA. The body starts to burn calcium from the skeletal system as fuel, hence the victims' cravings for milk and cheese. They're desperately trying to replace the missing calcium, but they can't consume enough. Essentially their bones crumble, then they suffocate and die." he explained.

Karmen raised an eyebrow as she processed it. She shook her head, sighing, "I don't even want to begin to fathom what is going on along with what I'm dealing with."

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" Jim asked Ed.

"No, nobody has, Totally new," Ed smiled, seeming incredibly enthusiastic about it, "I cannot tell you how thrilled I am-"

"No new reports for a few hours now. Maybe they're done. Maybe they ran out of stuff," Essen cut Ed off.

"I doubt it." Jim answered.

"If they're one thing about drug dealers on these streets, it's that they don't give up easily and they won't let a few buyers who get caught bring business down. They'll just find someone else to buy it, or if they;re desperate enough they'll just start handing it out like Halloween Candy," Karmen crossed her arms over he chest as she looked back at Jim.

"Who would put this on the street?" Essen asked.

Harvey looked over at Karmen, who gave an annoyed sigh in his direction.

"Why? They're not even selling it, they're giving it away!"

"That;s how you create demand," Karmen looked back at Essen.

"For a drug that kills you that fast?" Essen exclaimed.

"Some people are desperate. For a high or to get their stuff out and get people talking about it, creating a mass want for it," Karmen shrugged as she looked at the group.

"First it makes you king of the world, there'll be takers," Jim looked at Harvey.

"There'll be mayhem that's for sure, but it;s skell-on-skell mayhem," Harvey gestured with his hand, "If we keep the decent citizens in doors for a couple weeks, let the scumbags have at it, voila the end of crime."

Karmen nearly cackled at the statement, "I'm sure that's a nice though, but no."

The cops rolled their eyes before Jim spoke, "This stuff seems hard to make, no?"

"It takes a high level of technical sophistication, A state of the art lab made this stuff," Ed nodded.

"Okay, so who has the biggest and best lab in this city?" Jim asked

"The best is WellZyn," Ed responded.

"But this is not them," Essen confirmed, "They're subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Mutli-billion dollar corperation. Why would they do be doing this?"

"I don't know, but we might as well start at the top," Jim shrugged before out of nowere, screaming erupted through the room as a cop was thrown straight through the indoor windows. Immediately the demands from the streetwalker from earlier were piercing as she screamed for the cops restraining her to let her go.

As she struggled, her skin began to turn from a hue of blue to a pale gray. Her skin began to crack as she gasped for air. She looked as if she were becoming weak as she fell to the ground, her facial expression falling as the disgruntled gasps for air became for desperate. Until it stopped, and she was nothing but a heap on the ground. Harvey and Jim looked to each other, while Ed stood, excitement building up in him as he watched.

Karmen looked down at the woman before glancing up at Ed, noticing he was biting his bottom lip at the scene as if there had been much anticipation. "Fascinating," Edward whispered before looking down at Karmen, "Fascinating," he repeated with a smile.

"Irking, if you ask me, maybe even peculiar," Karrmen looked back up at him.

"Falcone," Harvey's voice yelled, making Karmen break her gaze from Edward towards the cop, "You needed to speak?"

"Yes," Karmen spoke before looking at Edward, "Goodbye, Mr. Nygma," she offered a small smile before walking away from him and joining Harvey who began walking towards his desk with Jim, "We need more cops," she simply spoke.

Harvey snickered, "Your father has the entire precinct in the palm of his hand, why did you come to me?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Because things have been quiet lately," Karmen spoke in a frustrated tone as they made it to the two detective's desks.

"Is that not a good thing?" Jim questioned as he sat down in his chair.

"It's very unusual and bad, actually," Karmen looked back at Jim before he shook his head with a sigh and walked off. Karmen smirked, turning towards Harvey who was leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, "I have a feeling Maroni's gonna strike somewhere of my father's, I'm here to tell you to put more cops in our areas and places of business so we can prevent anything damaging from happening, we can't afford it after the outcome of the Arkham Vote, thank you for that, boys," she rolled her eyes.

"What;s in it for me?" Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"More like what's in it for you?" Karmen raised an eyebrow, "More like you owe me after my father got you out of that little predicament with Fish and Gilzean way back when, who do you think tipped him off to come stop Gilzean from having you two slaughtered?"

Harvey groaned, realizing yeah that she did save their asses, "Fine, this one time, but don't say I never did nothin' for you, Karmen."

"Noted," she rolled her eyes before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an envelope, holding it out to him, "This is a list of places that need to be watched out for, especially, my father's casino, got it Bullovk?"

"I hear ya loud and clear," Harvey rolled his eyes.

With that Karmen turned away and began to walk down the stairs back towards the ground floor so she could leave, but as she made her way to the second staircase she stopped when she saw a familiar and frankly not welcoming being talking to Jim Gordon. The girl frowned before raising her eyebrow and continuing to make her way down there more quickly than before.

Upon making her way closer to the two men, Karmen took a leisurely pace, "Frankie Carbone," she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Falcone's here? Whad'ya guys do arrest her? Nice try, Jim I know you're new here, but come on," Frankie nearly cackled.

Jim turned back to Karmen, "Leave, let me handle this."

"Is he taking you to..." Karmen's voice trailed off before she looked at Frankie, "Sally's a fool if he thinks he's getting the rookie on his side, I'm going," she insisted.

Frankie did nothing but stand there with a sly smirk, "Be my guest," he chuckled darkly.

Karmen heard Jim sigh before Frankie led them out of the precinct and towards a black car parked in front of the GCPD. The car door was open and Jim and Karmen slid into the backseat with a member of Maroni;s gang Karmen had recognized, When they sat, it had only been a few seconds until sacks were lifted over both of their heads. Both yelled in retaliation and tried to struggle, but were ultimately overpowered and sat quietly in the vehicle as they made their way to Bamonte's.

 **XXX**

Karmen sat in a chair. The air smelled of stale cigar smoke and sourdough bread, a smell she knew all to well from being in the environment a time or twelve in her life. She waited patiently until she heard rustling across from her and whispering from men. It had only taken another minute until the sack was taken off her and Jim's heads, a cracking noise sounded as none other than Salvatore Maroni, who sat across from them, opened up a lobster tail. On his knees next to him was a beaten and bloodied, but very much alive, Oswald Cobblepot, while Frankie and the other man from the car stood behind the Don with smug looks on his face.

"Welcome, both of you," He glared at Karmen who sent him an equally if not more menacing one, then turned his gaze to Jim, "I'm Salvatore Maroni."

"I know who you are," Jim spoke in a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

"Here's the thing-"

"Jim, just tell the truth," Penguin cut the Don off, receiving a death glare from the man. Cobblepot immediately shied away and looked back down at the ground.

"You want a drink Jim? I'm having a Negroni," he picked up his glass, "So good with seafood."

"Over my dead body, the day we consume your stuff, you son of a bitch, is the day I take my last breath," Karmen spat.

"I didn't ask you, Falcone," Maroni rose his voice back at her before looking back to Jim.

"Water," Jim spoke plainly, not wanting to upset the Don or the eighteen year old seated next to him.

Maroni gestured for one of his guys to get the beverage, "So my friend here told me a fascinating story. I've never heard a story so good, it's hard to believe it's true."

"It is, it's true," Penguin looked to the Don.

"Shut up!" Maroni yelled as he looked to Penguin, who jumped at the Don snapping. Maroni picked up one of the lobster claws and held it close to Oswald's face, "One more word and I'll jam this down your throat!"

Sal looked back to Gordon, "I try to be civil Jim," he threw the claw back on the table before wiping his hands, "But I'm not the kind of man that likes to ask twice." he spoke in a menacing tone, "So here's how it's gonna go-"

"Slow down Mister Maroni, I don't know you-"

"No! No, no. You let me finish, you'll have your turn to speak!" Maroni spat.

"You don't deserve the respect to speak, you coward!" Karmen yelled as she glared fires at Maroni, who gave her the same look back.

"Frankie, get her out of here," Maroni spoke before Carbone walked around the table and picked Karmen up out her chair by her arms. He held her back as she tried to struggle and come at Maroni, but to no prevail, she was dragged backwards into the kitchen where she continued to struggle against her captor.

"Don't cooperate like her and I may just have to put a bullet through your head like I did her mother when that girl was just a baby," Maroni looked at Jim.

Karmen stopped struggling and watched Maroni and Jim. They were talking. It hadn't been a minute, and already Penguin was being dragged to the kitchen as well, but one of the men had turned on the meat slicer and was holding Oswald's face dangerously close to the spinning blade.

"You're supposed to be dead," Karmen spat as she looked at the pale and bloodied man, clenching her fists.

Another two minutes had passed and the ringing from the spinning blade began to get annoying. Karmen hoped Jim could get her out of this one, because Maroni had made a promise to literally gut her the next time he caught her in Bamonte's, but all too soon she heard Maroni;s voice yell again, telling the men to bring Cobblepot back in. The slicer was turned off and Oswald was gestured back into the restaurant. Karmen groaned, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this one as easily as she thought.

She watched through the glass as Maroni seemed happy, taking Penguin's face into his hands and kissing his cheek. That seemed odd considering Maroni was ready to slit Penguin's throat less than ten minutes before. Than all too soon and Jim stood from his seat, taking few steps forward before he was stopped by Maroni. That's when the panic really started to set in and her heart rate picked up.

'What? No he can't leave me here!' Karmen exclaimed in her mind as a look of panic spread across her face. She watched as Maroni looked at her after muttering something to Jim. He seemed annoyed. It wasn't until she watched Maroni motion for Frankie to bring Karmen back into the room that she relaxed. Perhaps he was going to let her walk? It wasn't likely, but she would take what she could get at that point.

After she was pushed out of the kitchen and towards Maroni, she was released, and Maroni hadn't hesitated to get close to her, almost in her face, "You better thank Jim, saved your ass just now, Falcone."

"Bite me," Karmen spat back before Jim grabbed Karmen's wrist and lead her out of Bamonte's.

When they made it outside, Karmen stood in front of Jim, "What did you talk about?" she demanded.

"Nothing you don't already know," Jim spoke, "how long have you known Penguin wasn't dead?"

"What makes you think I didn't know until twenty minutes ago?" Karmen questioned.

"You didn't seem all that surprised when he was sitting next to Maroni, does your father know?"

Karmen sighed, "I've known for a week now, and no, he doesn't know, and we'll keep it that way."

"Why? Why not tell him, it's obvious to you by now i didn't carry out my orders from Falcone, and you're still keeping quiet, why?" Jim seemed confused.

"Look I have my own personal reasons okay?" Karmen sighed. Jim gave her an off look before she realized what he thought, "No! Not like that, gross, honestly, I'll tell him at some point, just now isn't a good time."

Gordon nodded and decided not to question it any further, he pulled out his phone to call Harvey to come get him from Bamonte's.

"Jim?" Karmen asked. The man turned to her, "Do you think I could catch a ride with you back? My car's at the GCPD,"

Jim sighed before nodding as Harvey picked up the phone. Not only had she wanted to get her car, but she also wanted to catch up with Ed, mostly wanting to know more about the Viper drug.

 **XXX**

She entered the GCPD building, things seemed like they'd calmed down since her and Jim had been at the place with Maroni. When Karmen had followed Jim in, he seemed a little off put, considering she said she only needed to get her car. He hadn't known why she followed him in, and when asked she claimed she needed to use the bathroom. Jim shrugged and let her loose, figuring she could find the bathroom.

Karmen had wandered the lower level of the precinct, knowing the file room and a few other offices were down there including the medical examiner's lab. She walked down the hallway containing every room, peering into each one of them for the tall man with glasses. He was interesting to her, he had this thing about him, he had a passion, but one like no other. Karmen could tell Ed was what one would call an outcast. He seemed highly educated yet people pushed him aside as if he still weren't good enough. But that spark he had told Karmen he would do whatever he had to in order to get what he wants. That seemed to be the case when she came to a door labeled Medical Examiner ans saw someone was inside. Karmen pushed the door open and was met with the sight of Edward Nygma, hovering over the deceased body of the woman from earlier in the day. Edward didn't seem to notice Karmen stood in the doorway. She peered at the body as well, seeing anew perspective.

"It's funny, ya know?" Karmen spoke as she leaned on the doorway, looking at the body.

Edward had looked up from the body and at the door, a panic stricken look on his face fearing one of his superiors had caught him snooping where he wasn't supposed to be, but upon seeing it was only Karmen, he relaxed, "What do you mean?"

"How some people never see it coming. One moment they're walking down the street hungover from whatever they had going on the night before, coming off a high from whatever they've just injected into themselves,and then the next they're lying on an examination table without a pulse," she spoke, "makes you think about how easily it could happen to you."

Ed tilted his head, "It seems odd for someone with your superiority in this city would have such a point of view," Ed observed as he took a few steps towards her.

Karmen smirked, "Not all of us in the mob are airheads like Maroni."

"I see, Karmen, Kamren, 'The K'," Ed chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

"You read my file," Karmen raised an eyebrow.

"And know every alias you've used when being brought in here, Miss Falcone. Quite remarkable all the times you've been sent in here for mob matters and you're only eighteen," Ed chuckled.

"That's mob business for ya," she shrugged.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I came to find you actually," Karmen answered, "Wanted to know more about that Viper drug that's been going around on the streets."

"It's actually around the time I should be leaving, my shift ends here in a few minutes, perhaps tomorrow?"

"I've got much to do tomorrow, perhaps you'd be interested in getting drinks and we can discuss it? My treat," Karmen flashed him a smile she only used to get what she wanted. It was a bit flirty, while also bringing out this devious look in her eyes signifying she refused to take no for an answer.

Ed looked at her smile, he wanted to say no, but she drew him in, other than one thing, "You're eighteen," he reminded her.

"And have had a fair share of alcoholic beverages in my time, Mr. Nygma," she smirked back at him.

"I see," Ed spoke, "alright." he agreed.

"Follow me there?" Karmen asked.

"Of course," Edward nodded.

Karmen turned to leave the room, she could hear Edward following her out and into the main precinct.

 **XXX**

"How is it someone who was...raised in the mob, and by such an...AWFUL woman, be so wtty and beautiful?" Edward asked as he sat across from Karmen at their table in an old Italian Bar that Carmine had told her about.

"You're drunk," Karmen laughed as she took another sip of her bottled beer. Edward was sort of surprised at her choice of drink in the beginning, but didn't question it when they started drinking.

"I don't think so, Kam," Edward shook his head.

"You are literally taking a good two minutes to get a sentence out and you just called me by an alias name," Karmen raised eyebrow at him. The two had finished discussing the Viper Drug nearly an hour and a half ago. The conversation had quickly switched other matters, it was mostly just Ed asking Karmen about the mob. The two ordered drink after drink, not paying attention to how many or the time that had passed.

"Alright, maybe a little," Edward chuckled, "How are you not?"

"If it's one thing that Fish taught me, it was how to control alcohol intake," Karmen smirked, "you need a ride home Nygma? Unless you're walking home because I know you aren't driving."

"It seems that way," Edward gave her a geeky smile.

"Come on, Nygma," Karmen shook her head as she stood up from the table, slapping a fifty dollar bill under her beer bottle, watching as Edward stood up as well. She led him out of the bar and to her car, where they both got in and Edward gave her directions, though his intoxicated demeanor made him bad at doing so, to his apartment.

 **XXX**

The next morning, Karmen had pulled up to Falcone Manor. Now, what you may think happened in fact didn't.

When Karmen had dropped Edward off, he'd made it evident he probably wasn't going to be able to make it up to the studio apartment he lived in by himself.

"Maybe a little my ass," Karmen remember muttering to herself as she helped Edward down the hallway to get to his apartment door. After fidgeting with his apartment keys for a good five minutes, they made it in his house and Karmen settled him on his couch.

"I appreciate your company, but I think it's time I head back home myself," Karmen chuckled as she looked at the man on the couch.

"It's quite late, Kam. You're welcome to stay here for the night if you please, take the bed and I'll sleep here," he gestured to the couch.

Karmen chuckled seeing as he called her Kam again, but then stayed quiet, eventually giving in for her need to sleep. Plus, Carmine wouldn't have minded. So she settled on the bed, and slept peacefully through the night while Edward stayed on the couch the whole night.

But to her dismay, she awoken hearing news of a hit on her father's casino that night. Had Harvey not payed attention to what she asked him to do? That's when she left, and now she was here, entering the manor through the front door.

"Dad?" she called out, wondering if the Don was up.

"Kitchen!" she heard Carmine call back.

Karmen had made her way back to the kitchen, pushing the swinging door open to enter.

"What's this I hear about the casino getting-" but she cut her words off. Low and behold, there was a young woman with Carmine. But not just any woman, the girl from Fish's club the other night. In her house.

"Karmen, meet Liza, I met her yesterday in the park, she was listening to my favorite opera. The one your mother used to sing to you as a lullaby," Carmine smiled at his child.

Karmen and Liza merely looked at each other, Karmen had her eyes narrowed as the girl, Liza, seemed scared. She could tell Karmen recognized her, and she was going to be in for one hell of a ride.


	10. Dis

**Hey guys, tis I, your admin,** **just wanted to give this quick heads up, it might be a bit before I get the next chapter out because guess what, I take the PSAT tomorrow for the second time {along with my entire junior class that took it last year} because schools suck and adulting is hard. And then I have choreo for dance from 4:30pm-7:30pm and, well, homework for juniors is agonizing *COUGHCOUGH COLLEGE PRECALCULUS COUGH COUGH*.** **Low and behold I then work on thursday night and will be studying for my precalc quiz in all the time I have before work.** **Friday night I'm volunteering at a haunted house to get money to pay off showchoir fees.** **THEN TWO WEEKS OFF FOR FALL BREAK!!!** **Moral of this, I may not even start writing this next chapter until maybe Saturday or Sunday because I know it's going to be a long one, well, longer than what all of mine have been so far. If you haven't caught on by now, I'm literally integrating Karmen into Gotham episodes. I'm basically just putting her in the time line and trying to make it make sense. And this next episode that I'm writing off of literally completely and only contains mob business and Carmine and everyone else. So I know it's going to be a long one, please bear with me and be patient I will get a chapter out as soon as I can, while also tending to my other story, You Know Legends Never Die.** **Thanks guys!** **~ _Lex_**


End file.
